


How Lost We Are

by NottaWriter (EnviroGeoTrvlr)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Fire, Found Family, Gay Panic, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Protective Alex Danvers, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviroGeoTrvlr/pseuds/NottaWriter
Summary: Title Changed - Previously: What Even Is My Life?No powers AU: Lena is taken into Witness Protection as she is set to testify against Lex. WITSEC places her in Midvale as a flower shop owner where she meets local teacher Kara, her cop sister Alex, and neighboring shop owner Jess. A little action meets drama meets comedy and all the feels you can handle.Not sure how frequently I'll be able to post, but I'm trying for every two weeks. I'm thinking of developing a series of stories within this universe - Endgame Ships: KarLena (Supercorp); DanSen; JesShott; SamSon; More to comeLet me know what you think- constructive criticism welcome.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Jess & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 37
Kudos: 174





	1. 1 - How It Started

She can feel her chest tighten as the air seeps from her lungs and her left hand comes to mouth. _Lex, what have you done?_ She tries to shake the haze from her shocked brain. She starts transferring files as quickly as possible; taking anything and everything she can from the highly encrypted ghost drive she’d hacked. She knew she didn’t have long. Her brother would surely have been notified of the hack. Her pulse quickens as her fingers hit speed dial and Sam’s line begins to ring. It’s very late, or rather, quite early.

The call is answered on the third ring, “Lena? What’s-?” Lena cuts her off, panic coursing through her body, causing her to stand from the desk. “Did you know Sam?! Did you know about Lex?!” 

“I don’t-” A sound in the hall steals Lena’s attention and breath. She brings the phone to her chest. She can just hear Sam worriedly questioning her. She quickly closes out of the drive.

“Sam, Lex, he’s screwing the company… This is fucked. He- shit, I... Shit, someone’s here… Sam, what am I going to do?”

“Lena, listen. I’m calling my FBI contact, Jackson. If it’s as bad as you think, you could be in danger. I want you to get out of there as quickly and quietly as possible. Get to Jackson. He will help you… And Lena? Please be careful.”

“Sam, I’m, I-”

“I know. I know, but you gotta go Lena. You _need_ to go right now!”

She’s already ending the call; removing the battery and chip. She takes off her heels and eases open the office door. The area is clear except for a cleaning cart. She quietly makes her way along the hall to the far stairwell. She can hear voices. A deep one questioning the janitor and speaking to a third person she cannot hear. She can feel her skin prickling with some primitive survival instinct. She slides through the stairwell door as quietly as she can. It just barely clicks, but she doesn’t wait to see if they heard it. She speeds down the flights of stairs as quickly as her adrenaline steeped legs will carry her. She spares a second to be thankful the mainframe isn’t housed on any of the much higher executive floors.

Her heart is pulsing in her ears and adrenaline surges through her arteries. She doesn’t even register how she’s still breathing as she dashes from the last flight and through the emergency exit. Alarms start blaring and a few late-night stragglers glance towards the noise, but she’s yards from the building, feet starting to burn against the cold concrete. She’s only vaguely aware of where the FBI offices are located. A distant memory of Lillian having some dealings there years ago helps guide her way. She trusts herself and follows her instincts, slowing as she reaches a sidewalk one block away from LuthorCorp. Lena glances around furtively, trying not to draw attention, and slow her breathing.

There are a few more people milling about this area; early-risers starting to replace the late-nighters as coffee shops and bakeries start preparing for their day. Lena turns a corner, hailing a cab. She slides her heels back on, straightens her clothing and quickly fixes her bun. By the time she slides out of the dank backseat at the front of Metropolis’ FBI headquarters, she’s composed herself back into the always gracefully commanding CTO her Luthor upbringing demands.

As she enters the lobby, the security guards eye her. It’s early for analysts and staff to be entering and her attire speaks to her wealth. She hesitates, just far enough away from the guards that they may not have recognized her yet. Deciding to proceed, she starts towards the metal detectors. A tall, lean man steps out from the elevator. He quickly speaks to one of the guards, then approaches Lena. His arms extend towards her as if for a hug as Lena eyes the unfamiliar man. He’s probably in his 30’s, he’s clean shaven with a strong jaw, dark hair and bright brown eyes.

Now that he’s closer Lena can see he’s quite muscular for his slight build. He slows his approach, but continues forward showing a welcoming smile, “Sammy told me you were coming into town a bit earlier than expected.” He speaks just a touch louder than necessary, but his voice is friendly, as though he’s very happy to see her. As Lena makes no moves to reciprocate a hug, he places his hands gently on the side of her shoulders. “Jackson it’s a pleasure to see you again. I’ve so been looking forward to this visit.” His left arm reaches out to the side, indicating a separate doorway. He leans his head in the same direction and says “come on.” He never actually says her name and her instinct is to leave no record of her presence- _Lex has people everywhere_. Sam would’ve known that. Lena places a slight smile on her face, hoping her exhaustion comes across more as ‘early morning sleepy.’ She lowers her head slightly and starts towards his direction.


	2. 2 - How It's Going

Lena stood transfixed as a triangle of sunlight slowly moved across her floor. The sun was rising up behind the single and double story buildings that lined Main Street. Faint noises could be heard as the small town began waking up. A few light chimes rang as shop doors opened and the wheels on the delivery racks for the baker next door rattled in and out their back door. She was brought from her reverie as the heavy truck door was pulled down and the diesel engine faded. A strong smell of dark roast coffee filled her senses and a smile graced her features as she turned to greet Jess.

Jessica Huang was the first person she had met upon starting her new life... Gone was her extensive designer wardrobe, tight black bun, and signature red lipstick. ‘LeAnn Little’ was a 24-year-old flower shop owner who wore her medium brown hair in loose curls down past her shoulders and had multiple pairs of jeans which she paired with various collared button-ups or Henley long-sleeves, her deep brown doc martens, and minimalist make-up. She lived in a sparsely decorated apartment above her shop and maintained as quiet and simple a life as possible. She was friendly enough to avoid suspicion and personable enough to avoid gossip. She was awake every morning by 5:00, an avid (and quite speedy) reader, had stacks of mixed puzzle books and jigsaw puzzles to satisfy her insatiable mind, and allowed herself the smallest of pleasures, a guarded friendship with this no-nonsense woman standing in front of her. “Good morning LeAnn.”

Lena responded in kind, thanking the woman for the coffee and allowing her rant to start. “I don’t know why that man refuses to turn off his radio for deliveries. I’ve asked him countless times. I think it was actually louder today. It’s the worst so-called music I’ve ever heard…” Lena nodded along while inhaling the strong aroma. It was enough to perk her up and the double shot of espresso Jess always included got her through most of the day. LeAnn had the same caffeine addiction as Lena and there wasn’t a government agency in the world that could change that.

Lena had immediately taken a liking to the bookstore owner. Jess’ shop was surprisingly large for a small-town bookstore. It had comfy chairs and small tables placed throughout. There was a make your own coffee station in the back corner while the other housed the beginning of a quickly growing stationary section; The idea for which stemmed from a comment she’d made during one of their now frequent chats. Jess had been regretting her inability to assist a customer wanting to create a fancy invitation for her daughter’s baby shower. Now all manner of paper qualities, textures, colors, inks, and styles could be special ordered in addition to a selection of in-house options, and she even started offering gift boxing/ wrapping. Jess thanked ‘LeAnn’ with a custom sign that had “Don’t Stop Be-leafing” scrawled across it in a bold calligraphy and edged with an artistic design which now hung just below the register.

“LeAnn?... Hey, you okay?” Lena glanced up recognizing Jess’ hand on her shoulder and a concerned look in her eyes.

“Hmm?” She shook her head and silently berated herself for being so distracted. “I’m sorry Jess. Just a bit off today I suppose. I do apologize.” She nonchalantly returned to tidying up her check out counter and ribbon rolls.

Jess’ watchful gaze followed her but no further inquiry was made. “I was just asking about the football team having their homecoming next week. You must be pretty busy with orders.”

Lena latched onto the topic change and cleared her mind of its musings. “Yes! Seems as if the entire high school has ordered their boutonnieres and corsages. Principal J’onzz even called in a special order for the stage display and some matching table displays for the staff room and main office.” She finished clearing off her trimming table and started reorganizing the sidewall display of vases, mugs, and note cards.

“Sounds like you’ll have your hands full.” Just then a shop doorbell rang nearby. “Better Cotuit then!” leaving Lena with a smile. It had taken her quite a few times of hearing the phrase to realize Jess wasn’t actually saying ‘get to it,’ some inside joke from her time in Massachusetts that she had never stopped saying. Although LeAnn had never been to MA, Lena had graduated from MIT and was quite fond of the state and its Cape beaches.

Lena returned to her more introspective mood as she made her way around the shop; neatening here and straightening there. She rather liked her new life. There were no high-tension debates or private jets, no million-dollar deals or misogynistic board members. Instead she had rows stacked with every color, sweet fragrances throughout, constant air flow and an occasional misting keeping the whole shop cool, and the quiet... It was so peaceful and calming. Lena didn’t think her blood pressure had ever been lower. Which says a lot considering her brother is actively trying to kill her.

She imagined this was closer ( _much closer_ ) to the life she would’ve ( _should’ve_ ) had ( _if only_ ). _If only my mother hadn’t died. If only I had gotten to stay with family in Ireland. If only Lionel hadn’t been my father and Lillian hadn’t been so resentful. If only Lex wasn’t an international crime lord hell bent on my murder… If only,_ she thought with a raised eyebrow and tightened lips.

She sighed deeply as she leaned into the white carnations at her shoulder. Inhaling the sweet fragrance as she added fresh water to their stand. She lingered at the scent, allowing it to overwhelm her senses. The aroma was almost enough to push even the darkest of her thoughts to the back of her mind.

______________________________

“What is taking so long?!” the caller’s voice loud enough to hear throughout the car. Mercy winced as her brother started explaining, “We’ve been trying to get a location, but our FBI contact said there was no record of her entering the building and she has no file. She must be under protection of some kind. We’re-”

“Enough! You managed to lose her again!”

Otis glanced towards her as the enraged voice quieted; some discussion occurring on the other end of the call. Mercy started the engine. She had a feeling she knew where this call would lead them and she was anxious to get on their way. Otis continued to fiddle with the Ruger in his left hand, right leg bouncing on its toes absentmindedly.

“Go home. I’ll meet you there. It’s time I take care of this myself.”

_This wasn’t good_. Mercy was already pulling out of the lot as the call ended. Otis let out a sigh, shaking his head.

______________________________

Lena was making her way to Jess’ coffee station for her usual mid-afternoon jolt. She startled a little opening the door at the phone ringing in her back pocket. Only three people even had her number and she was watching one of them ring up a customer. She stepped back out letting the door close and answered the call.

“LeAnn, how are you?” It was Kelly’s voice that greeted her. Her heartbeat started slowing back down, picking up on the normal cadence and calming timber of her WITSEC handler’s voice.

“I’m well Kelly and you?” They went through the script confirming Lena’s current safety and that she was to remain in her new status quo for the time being. “Any news from the city?”

“Nothing of note. We’re actually calling about a visit.”

“Oh?”

“Lucy was thinking we could drop by for a day or so. Just to check in on our old friend.”

“It’s decided then. I’ll be sure to have Lucy’s favorite cookies on hand.” Lena tried to keep the light banter in her voice as a couple passed by on the sidewalk.

She could hear Lucy shout to the phone “And that’s why you’re my favorite Little!” Lena shook her head as she could hear Kelly swatting at Lucy. _This is her elite team of protectors?_ “Ignore her and we’ll see you soon.” She was still a bit distracted as she hung up and returned to the door.

Rather than meeting the handle though, her hand, and now body, continued forward into the already opening doorway. The bell above dinging as a coffee cup squished between her and what felt like a brick wall.

Lena immediately started apologizing when she noticed the wall had arms. Strong arms in fact. Strong arms that were covered in a pale pink cardigan and the hands of which were holding her up. “I am so sorry! I, I wasn’t paying attention. Oh, and you dropped your books. And just look at your shirt.” Her hands absentmindedly reaching to wipe the area clean, but stopping the moment it registered that ‘the area’ was actually a woman’s chest. She bolted straight back up and took a step away immediately scolding herself for the embarrassing behavior.

A quick laugh and light blush from the other woman, “I’m usually the one who’s caught rambling.” Bright blue eyes glancing her over as if to be sure Lena had suffered no ill effects from their collision. Upon reconnecting with green irises, a brilliant smile stunned Lena into silence; “Are you okay?”

“I, uh, I’m um…” Somehow her quite impressive brain was able to register that the beverage now covering both women was actually hot chocolate, not coffee, but was unable to string together a coherent sentence. _What’s my name?_ “I’m Le-” _Don’t say Lena. Don’t say Lena. Fuck!_ She cleared her throat and broke the eye contact. _Get your shit together Luthor!_

Luckily that’s the moment Jess broke into the conversation, “Everything okay Kara? Oh, LeAnn! ( _LeAnn. Right, yep! I totally knew that_ ) Um…” clearly picking up on the overall awkwardness Lena was currently steeping in, a quick glance to Kara, who was still staring at Lena, and Jess added “I see you’ve met our state’s ‘Best Teacher’ Ms. Danvers.”

“It’s Kara... uh, me I mean. Me is Kara,” a clearing of her throat, “no. That’s not, what I mean is I’m Kara. Uh, Kara Danvers.” She reached out to take Lena’s hand, which had moved forward of its own muscle memory. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, LeAnn.” Another bright smile as a warm hand took hers, a gentle thumb rubbing lightly across Lena’s hand. She let go to reach down for the bag of books she had been holding. Jess’ calculating eyes glanced between the two who were still managing to occupy the shop’s entrance.

“Well then, I’ll just take this…” her right hand grabbing the crushed cup and pointing towards the back of the shop with her left “yep.” She stepped away from the intensity of the moment with a mind to replace Kara’s hot chocolate and make LeAnn’s coffee, walking towards the stand with a knowing smile. She could just hear the “so, uh, Best Teacher, huh?” and “oh, yeah, that’s just, you know, um the students submitted me, so... um, whata, what do you do?” Jess decided the two had suffered enough gay panic for one introduction, breaking the tension with a slightly overly boisterous return.

“LeAnn owns the cute flower shop next door. Here’s your cocoa.” Jess handed the cup to Kara and attempted to move things along. They were still occupying the entryway after all. “Kara I’ll be sure to let you know when that title comes in.” Jess eyed Kara, bringing her focus back to the moment.

“Huh, oh the book, right. Yes, thank you Jess. I look forward to hearing from you. I’ll, uh, I should… go. Um, it was nice meeting you.” Another bright smile as the two traded places and Kara backed away- and right into the door, “Oh!” Glancing down to see how much more cocoa she had managed to spill; Kara was pleasantly surprised (and grateful) Jess had put a lid on this cup. With a huff of a laugh at herself “Um, right; It’s a pull, okay… um okay, bye” and awkward wave, she exited to the sidewalk. The ‘smooth Kara, real smooth’ was just barely audible as the door closed behind her.

Lena had managed a little nod paired with what could hardly be described as a small wave. She blinked a few times as if to clear her thoughts. A smirking Jess watched as a warm blush spread along her neck and cheeks. Barely containing a snicker as she handed a coffee to Lena, “So… That just happened. A Peony for your thoughts?”


	3. 3 - How It Went

Sam’s heart was beating in her ears as Lena hung up on her. She immediately called Jackson, explaining what little she knew, but conveying the enormity of the situation. If Lena was right, and Lena was always right, LuthorCorp was in trouble and Lex was at the center of it. Lena would need to be protected. She’d always had a blind spot when it came to her brother, but Sam had always felt something just off enough to never be comfortable in a room alone with him.

Sam trusted Jackson with her life, with Ruby’s. He would get Lena safely out of the city. He had to... Sam’s head dropped into her hands when she hung up with Jackson. _Shit. Lena would have to leave the city._ Sam stood up from the bed. She felt the sudden need to check on Ruby and see that all the doors were locked. _Likely be placed in some kind of protection detail._ She walked the hall to Ruby’s room. _She was going to hate that_.

Ruby was still tucked in and sound asleep. If the calls had disturbed her, it hadn’t been for long. Sam proceeded down the stairs to check the front and back doors. Once satisfied, she sat in one of the tall bar chairs along one side of her kitchen counter, elbows on the marble, and head in her hands. She was too worried to get anymore sleep tonight. She would use the extra morning hours to determine how best she can help Lena. The firm had been representing the Luthor family & LuthorCorp for decades. _There had to be a paper trial_.

______________________________

Chief Inspector Maggie Sawyer had connections- Lots and lots of connections. She also had a keen intuition, unshakable purpose, and a badass collection of weaponry. The Chief Inspector had received a phone call from a connection shortly after starting work that day. She had in fact received said phone call prior to her usual morning coffee and although the call had been urgent enough to forget about that small detail in the moment, Maggie could not stop thinking about that cup of coffee now.

Maggie had heard shots being fired as she’d rounded the corner of the Marshall’s Metropolis Office. She sped up, eyes searching for the shooter or shooters. She saw Jackson pinned down by a shot-out midsize sedan. He was hunched over, likely keeping the witness covered. Hopefully, neither had been seriously injured. Maggie angled her bullet-proofed SUV to plow across the sidewalk, just missing one shooter as he jumped out of the way. It seemed as though that gave the second shooter pause and Maggie took the moment of quiet as the perfect time to screech to a halt just scrapping Jackson’s cover-sedan.

Jackson shoved the witness into the vehicle, yelling for Maggie to “GET HER OUT OF HERE!” Then he stepped back towards the resuming fray returning fire across the back of the SUV as Maggie peeled off towards the interstate.

“Damnit Jackson!” She hit a button on her steering wheel, her Bluetooth line connected and was answered immediately. “Chief?”

“Olsen! Notify MPD of a shootout involving US Marshalls ( _shit_ ) in front of the Metropolis office. At least two shooters and one Marshall at the scene. [A third voice could just be heard in the background, “Shots fired. Officer in danger. Immediate backup requested to 1959 Otto Binder Blvd.] I want you and Lane on this one; completely classified. They found her within hours of her reaching the Marshalls. We can’t be certain there isn’t a mole involved.”

“You got it Chief,” and the line disconnected. Maggie took a deep breath and glanced to the backseat. “You okay back there?” 

A surprisingly steady voice returned, “this wasn’t my first assassination attempt… I’m fine.”

Maggie considered the young woman for a moment. She must’ve straightened her appearance during Maggie’s call. She appeared relatively unfrazzled, having only superficial cuts sporadically spaced across the left side of her brow and face and across her left hand. Still she carried herself with confidence in her stature. Though Maggie thought she could see a bit of loss in her eyes and had heard a sadness in her resolute response. _Damn I could really use that coffee now._

______________________________

_Samantha Arias was **the Samantha Arias** of Reign, Arias, & Moore. Following a short derailment, having a baby at sixteen, Sam had been accepted to Harvard’s Law School, graduated with honors, fast-tracked her internship, and landed a prestigious associate position at Reign Law, a top tier industry law firm based in Metropolis. _

_While she had been working on her Juris Doctorate, Sam met Lena who had been completing her multiple Masters at MIT just two miles away. Although Lena was a few years younger than Sam, they immediately hit it off- both intensely determined, highly intelligent, and somewhat castaways within their supposed peer-groups. The tentative friendship was solidified when Ruby met Lena. In fact, Lena was almost as fiercely protective of Ruby as Sam._

Eve Teschmacher had received intel on Sam Arias from Lex’s “inside man” at Reign, Arias, & Moore. She’d developed a plan to exploit certain weaknesses the younger Luthor allowed herself. Lex had instructed her to ensure the Graves siblings truly understood his disappointment in their failures.

Eve exited the Graves’ kitchen, a tea cup in her left hand and nonchalance written in her features. She crossed the living room to stand beside Mike, one of Lex’s trusted cleaners, who currently had the siblings standing at gunpoint.

“As I mentioned, your performances thus far have been beyond lacking and Lex has asked that I convey his extreme disappointment.” The Smith & Wesson sliding just to the left and releasing one of its eighteen 9mm rounds directly into Mercy who promptly jolted back and crumpled to the floor. Otis, still stunned by the noise, slowly turned towards his sister. “Mercy!” He drops to her side just in time to watch her expel a last breath as her eyes still. He quickly turns back towards her murderers as if ready to fight.

“Come now Otis,” indifference clearly on display, “think carefully about your next actions.” Still next to Mercy, he slowly rises to shaky feet, his hands open and showing supplication.

“Okay then,” at her light touch to Mike’s shoulder, his weapon was holstered. Her hands clap together, a dark glimmer showing her excitement to fulfill Lex’s desires. “My plan...” She moves towards the dining table with no more thought of the body splayed near the lumpy grey couch. Otis spares one more look to his sister, then follows Eve at Mike’s direction.

______________________________

Lucy Lane had seen a lot in her time with the US Marshalls. Her father had wanted her to follow in his footsteps. She had spent the first few years of her career in fugitive investigation and recovery. Two years ago, a case had her crossing paths with one US Marshall Kelly Olsen. She found the annoyingly optimistic Marshall to be intelligent, intuitive, extremely determined, and honorable enough to question her reasons for ‘hunting’ rather than protecting.

That being said, Lucy had a bad feeling about this case. It’s not everyday someone appears to have enough evidence to topple a multi-billion-dollar CEO… And it’s not even some days when a world-renowned tech genius and billionaire needs to be hidden from one of the richest, most well-connected assholes in the world.

_Fuck_.

Lucy felt a presence approaching, Kelly based on the soft gait and herbal scent. “How do you drink that shit?”

“Herbs have numerous medicinal benefits including mental stimulation and retention. Not to mention, they improve sleep patterns-”

Tipping her head back in boredom of the long-standing disagreement, Lucy childishly states “Uuuugghh, enough already,” as she quickly walks around the kitchen counter to open a plastic container. Kelly shook her head fondly. Lucy might be a giant smartass, but she never gives up on her mission, always has Kelly’s back, and is, in general, the best Marshall she’s ever worked with.

Lena was sitting at an old wooden table; oval with light scratches in the finish and spindly-backed chairs. Her long, black hair was pulled tight into a bun. There were no wrinkles in her clothing and her face was a steely, stoic expression. Her hands were clutching a small, coffee cup that she wished was something much, much stronger, preferably Macallan 25. The tight grasp of her hands was the only indicator she was out of sorts.

Lucy leaned back on the counter, a few cookies in her hand, just as Maggie was coming back in the front door. The area was secure, vehicle hidden, there was zero hackable tech in the vicinity and the only phones being carried were new burners that Kelly had picked up in route.

“Okay, Lane, you’re sentry. Olsen, debrief Luthor. I need to check on a few things to finalize placement,” exiting as quickly as she had entered.

Lena looked up at the mention of her name. “Excuse me?” She pushed the stale cup away, the smell starting to get to her. The shorter of the two agents just about to step out of the room, “wait, I have business to-”

“Ms. Luthor?” The third agent drew her attention. “Your safety is our only concern for the foreseeable future,” Kelly stated as diplomatically as possible.

“But-” For some reason, Lena’s brain was slower today.

Lucy puts her hand up to cut Kelly off, a sweet lemon smell reaches Lena replacing the stale coffee. “I’ve got this one…” Leveling her stare at Lena, “Ms. Luthor, you are the sole provider of key evidence for numerous crimes all with harsh punishments against a perpetrator who has endless resources and, as evidenced by the last sixteen hours, the strong desire to kidnap and/ or kill you.”

Lena was staring back at the Marshall with calculating eyes; the weight of her truth settling onto her shoulders. Lucy continued in her blunt manner. “So, if you would prefer not to be kidnapped and/ or killed in the near future, I’d suggest you let us help you.” Then she places a pale, dollop-size cookie with a light powdered sugar coating, the lemon scent lingering, on a napkin in front of her.

A moment passes with Lena and Lucy eyeing each other. “Right.” Lena drops her eyes to her hands for a moment. Just a moment to recenter. “Right…” with a deep breath. “What’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering where 1959 Otto Binder Blvd came from… Kara Zor-El’s first appearance was in Action Comics #252 (May 1959) and was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino.


	4. 4 - How It Had Been

Alex Danvers was a light sleeper. She always had been, or at least she had been since she was fourteen years old and her father brought Kara home.

She was from Kasnia, a remote island country in the Yamalsky District of Russia located in the icy North of Kara Sea. There had been a plane crash in which she had lost her parents and nearly all of her extended family; Only her and her cousin survived. Jeremiah Danvers had been a fairly well-known researcher who spent large portions of his career in Kasnia and he spoke the local dialect well. A colleague who had taken temporary custody of the cousins, told him that a family for the older boy had been found, but lamented the distance it would place between two only remaining family members. Jeremiah shared the girl’s predicament with Eliza, who agreed they were in the best position to help the girl. It wasn’t long after her parents told her of the girl, Kara Zorrell, that she was officially adopted and brought home.

Alex remembered first meeting her “ _new sister._ ” The girl was slight and pale with thin, wheat straw hair. She seemed so young to Alex though her parents had told her she was only a year younger. She’d been withdrawn and timid, but quickly latched onto the Danvers’ and especially Alex. For some reason, _the girl_ would follow Alex everywhere; she was always nearby and so quiet! Occasionally, Alex would realize she’d forgotten something in a room she’d just left and practically bowl Kara over when turning around to retrieve it.

In short, Kara Zorrell Danvers was a completely annoying addition to Alex’s teen years.

However, Kara was always quick to apologize. In fact, some of her first English words were of apologizes. She would apologize for everything as if taking blame for anything wrong that had happened in her vicinity.

Once she started speaking English, she never stopped. She always had questions about what stuff was and how it worked and why it worked that way. She was particularly keen on asking what noises were and why they had occurred. Alex had learned pretty quickly that Kara didn’t like loud noises, but that she also seemed entirely uncomfortable in silence.

Alex had guessed that a plane crash was likely very loud and scary and that for Kara new noises which were also loud, may also be scary. It took her longer to understand why then silence would be scary as well; to realize that to lose consciousness while in a very loud and scary plane crash only to awake in silence would be jarring. Longer still to realize that the silence would be because loved ones were no longer making sound; that the absence of those sounds would be overpoweringly loud for a young girl realizing just how all alone she was in the world.

Alex learned too that Kara would even talk in her sleep. Sometimes Alex would wake to unfamiliar mumbling and fidgeting that would then continue to grow louder and appeared more painful. Sometimes Alex would wake to Kara screaming and shaking. Sometimes Alex would wake to crying and heavy breaths. Always Alex would move to Kara, sometimes making soothing sounds, sometimes waking her if the nightmares seemed painful, always calming her.

She doesn’t remember when exactly it started, but Alex Danvers was a light sleeper.

______________________________

Kara enjoyed her morning routine. She would blink awake every morning just as the sun peaked through her curtain. She would stay in bed for the few minutes it took for the sun to fully rise in her window. She reveled in the sun’s warmth, snuggling into her pillows and smiling about the new day. She could hear her sister in the kitchen; smelled coffee in the air; and the sun’s light would shine through making her vision red across her still closed eyelids. She would take that moment to remember waking to her mother’s warm arms in her red robe, smiling and smelling of coffee, bringing with her a new day.

Alex was always up and out, but would leave a piece of whatever fruit she had taken with her next to a bowl and the cereal boxes. After breakfast, Kara would head out, walking a short distance towards and then along Main Street to Jess’ shop. Jess would greet her with a hot chocolate, and they’d chat about new book releases or the most recent game or anything really, while they waited for Winn to come down. She loved that Jess’s shop was doing well and that Winn had found such a kind and funny partner.

Then, Winn would kiss Jess goodbye and they’d take his car to the school. She loved that she got to work with her best friend in the classroom across the hall. She loved teaching her students about the what’s, how’s, and why’s of the world; feeling more connected to Eliza as she walked the halls.

______________________________

Officer Alex Danvers was looking for something. The Midvale Police Department was small… okay it was tiny. Alex knew this when she took the job. Kara had talked about teaching at Eliza’s school all through college and the last year had been so hard for them. Alex just couldn’t leave Kara; _not after Eliza_. Alex needed Kara just as much as Kara needed Alex. So, she stayed, took the local job and, although they had to sell the house and downgrade to a shared apartment to make ends meet, Alex and Kara were managing.

She continued her inner-monologue while moving papers around her desk.

Kara was excelling as a high school science teacher, volunteered with the student STEAM program, and had a close-knit group of ( _slightly ridiculous_ ) friends. She went to the school’s sporting events, volunteered at the community outreach center, and hosted game nights. Eliza would’ve been so happy.

Drawers were being pulled and rifled through, then quickly closed again.

And yeah okay, they shared the apartment, so Alex also hosted game nights and was friends with all of Kara’s friends. She enjoyed her work, helping her neighbors, and would go with Kara to many of her community outreach events (especially when they involved the veterinary office/ animal shelter), and yeah, she’d dated and read books, and enjoyed living in Midvale, but something was missing. 

_And if she could just find the stupid_ \- Pages flutter to the floor as a file slides off the desk and Alex grumbles about things never being in the right place when the desk phone rings. Her thoughts dissipate and professionalism kicks in as she answers the call.

______________________________

The teacher’s lounge always had someone milling about and at lunch most of the teachers would gather. Winn would make ridiculous jokes about math or technology. Coach Dey would talk to anyone who would listen about his most recent football practice or the upcoming game. Principal J’onzz would read his newspaper stiffly while light jazz music played from a small radio in the corner.

It was at lunch a month ago, that Mr. J’onzz had made the announcement. Entering sans newspaper, he made his way to the side cabinet and quickly caught everyone’s attention.

“ _Some of you may know that every year high schools across the state submit teachers for various categories of excellence. These submissions can be from anyone who attends, is the guardian of someone who attends, or works in any capacity for the school…_ ”

He entered the lounge in the same manner at lunch today, and similarly caught everyone’s attention.

“I’ve just received the news and I am pleased to announce that one of our very own has been selected as the State’s “Best Teacher!” A light spattering of surprise and head nods started and just before bringing his hands together in applause, J’onzz continued, “Please join me in congratulating our very own Ms. Danvers!”

Kara started clapping to congratulate the winner before realizing it was herself. Winn lightly clapped her shoulder, telling her to stand, as the room filled with applause and congratulations. Kara smiled in surprise and awe, overwhelmed by her colleagues and what must’ve been her students votes. She quickly stood, wiping the start of a tear, and walked forward to Mr. J’onzz who was waving her forward.

“Okay. Okay, folks. Back to your lunches.” And turning towards Kara, he said “Congratulations Ms. Danvers. I wanted to check with you: The student council had mentioned that if one of our teachers did win, they wanted to present the award at the Homecoming festivities. Would that be ok?”

“Oh, uh, well, if that’s what the students want then yeah, I suppose… I mean, I was planning on attending.” Mr. J’onzz nodded absentmindedly, “Good. Good.” And proceeded back out into the cafeteria, admonishing two students for running down the hall. Leaving Kara in an entirely too loud space.

______________________________

The rest of the day had been a bit of a blur for Kara and she was uncharacteristically quiet from the time Alex got home to now, at the table, eating with Alex. Alex who’d been dealing with things being out of place, miscommunicated, or just all wrong, all day long was at her wits end by the time they sat for dinner. “Okay! Out with it!” startling Kara’s fork out of her hand.

“Rao, Alex! What was that for?”

_Uh oh, Kasnian is never good_. “What’s wrong Kara? (“Noth-”) No. Don’t you even try to talk your way out of it.” She gave Kara her stern sister eyes, “talk to me Kara,” refusing to carry on with dinner until she broke.

“Ugh, it’s stupid,” letting out a disgruntled sigh and Alex patiently waited for Kara to break, because she always broke for Alex, always. “I got an award today at work ( _well that’s not at all what I was expecting_ ) or I guess the students got me an award.”

“Uh, isn’t that a good thing?”

“No. No, not no, but just-” Kara’s eyes closed as she tried to gather herself.

“Kara, just easy, okay?” Kara could fluster easily when outside of her comfort zone and Alex knew there had to be something more under this, even if Kara wasn’t quite sure what that more was just yet.

Kara took a deep breath and sighed it out. “It’s just. It’s a big award; statewide, and I haven’t been teaching that long and everyone seems to have known it was going to happen and I’m just starting to feel like I’m getting a handle on things and now there’s this pressure. I was never good under pressure and I’m not even close to as good as, as… and it’s… there’s this. This. This, benchmark to meet and I haven’t been teaching that long and-” Alex’s hand reached over to Kara’s shoulder and the calming affect was immediate. Wet, shiny, cerulean eyes looked up, a crinkle between the brows, searching Alex’s for comfort.

“Hey, easy Kar. That’s… it’s a lot. I know sometimes it feels like, like this isn’t how things are supposed to be… Like,” Alex struggled to put her own feelings into words, a bit scared to say them aloud. “When did we become the adults, right? All of a sudden, we’re supposed to know the answers and solve the problems.” Kara leaned into Alex. “I know it’s a lot. Just everything piles up sometimes and you have every right Kara. Every right to have a lot of feelings about a lot of things. Things that haven’t been easy and just keep piling on. And you can talk to me. You know that, right?” Kara’s head nodded on Alex’s shoulder. “Good. That’s good.”

“Look Kar, this award, it’s a good thing. You’ve worked so hard to get where you are and this just proves that you’re doing really well with the students and with work. It doesn’t have to mean more than that… and just know,” Alex’s throat catches, “Just know that mom and dad would be so proud of you, but also, they’re proud of you even without stupid awards or promotions or anything else.” Alex pulls away to look Kara in the eyes. “And I’m proud of you and that you’re my sister. I am so proud of you Kar.”

Kara practically collapses in Alex’s arms and the two dissolved into tears and comforting words for a few minutes. At least until Kara’s stomach rumbles loudly and Alex starts teasing her. They both laugh, wiping the tears away.

“Come on. I’ll order potstickers and we can finish the pizza in front of that ridiculous musical with the McDreamy lawyer.”

______________________________

“Mmm, something smells good.” Winn distractedly turns towards the chocolatey aroma. “Uh, what happened to you?” He sees now that the delicious scent is coming from his giant mess of a best friend who’s now pacing in front of him while frantically talking. He puts the game controller down and attempts to follow the gist of her ramblings.

“Wait, wait, what about Jess?” The mention of his girlfriend catching his attention.

“She was there… Or rather we were there… There being Jess’…” She stops short to look at him staring at her with an odd look on his face. “What?” Because this is not a ‘Kara’s got food on her shirt again’ stare or a ‘clumsy Kara dropped a tray of microscope slides’ stare.

“You’re flustered, but not your usual flustered.” His stare is penetrating and she scoffs at his unhelpful assessment. But his demeanor becomes more calculating and Kara stills because he knows her so damn well. “You met someone.”

“What? That’s just-” and she splutters, shaking her head, as if that wasn’t the exact kind of tell she was hoping to avoid.

“Ahhhh, you did! You met someone! Who? Tell me. Tell me.” And Kara’s still shaking her head in the negative as if that would put a stop to recent events.

“Was Jess there? I’m totally calling her.” Kara finally stirs as he reaches back towards his cell.

“Wait!” Winn turns back in surprise. “Just, wait,” and she starts pacing again. Concerned by the clear display of poor emotional management by his friend, Winn quiets and allows Kara the space to think through her feelings… Eventually, Kara’s pacing slows to a stop and she looks up at Winn with a mix of confusion and surprise on her face. He returned a look, with raised brows, full of question.

“I met someone.” He blinked, a bit in disbelief. He stood to move in front of Kara. Grabbed her shoulders. Looked her straight in the eyes and said “Aaaannnnnnddddddd?”

Kara’s eyes were shimmering in the lighting and her cheeks were still tinged red from her fluster. “Winn, I met… a girl.”

“Oh,” a bit anticlimactically, his face falling a bit before his brows shot back up “Ooooohhhhh.... Oh.” He steps back just to give her a bit of space. “And, uh, how does that make you feel?”

Kara had been thinking a LOT of things since her visit to Jess’ this afternoon, but they all just kept leading her back to those piercing green eyes. They seemed to penetrate to her soul unmooring her from everything else. A lone point of gravity, the strength of which scared and thrilled her. She let out a surprised giggle and looked back to Winn. “I think, I think I like her.”

Winn smiled at Kara as she launched into retelling the entire interaction, breaking down and over analyzing every minutia, shaking his head in disbelief. _How could the smartest person he’d ever met be so dumb?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved Kasnia farther North than the Balkans since Kara is so desensitized to cold and it made it more likely to be so cut off from other possible family and speak such a rare language. Fun fact: while Kasnia is a fictional DC location, there is actually a Kara Sea near the Yamalsky District of Russia.


	5. 5 - How You Doin?

Sam was pacing; the white walls, incessant beeping and a hum of talking was adding to the edge she already felt. She hated hospitals. The smell, the sounds, the feeling, everything about them filled her with anxiety and sadness; inevitably reminding her of the loss of her mother.

She stopped long enough to take a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. Ruby was going to need to be picked up soon and she still didn’t know Jackson’s condition. She’d been surprised to get the call notifying her as the emergency contact. They’d been dating for two years, but had kept it private from everyone except Ruby. Reasonably, she knew it was only ever the three of them taking care of each other. Still, it surprised her.

It didn’t help that she just knew that this would have something to do with Lena and that was causing a whole separate bout of anxiety and fear. She had unknowingly started pacing again.

“Jackson! Family for Jefferson Jackson!” A deep voice called out.

Sam immediately turned towards the voice, needing answers. “That’s me! Is he okay? What happened?” Peppering the man with questions as she followed him to a check-in counter.

After confirming her identity and some of Jackson’s details, he told her that Jackson had been injured on the job. He’d been brought in earlier that afternoon with a gun shot wound to his left upper arm, was stable, and would be discharged in a few hours. “Can I see him?”

“Of course. They’re moving him to recovery which is on the 2nd floor. The desk there will be able to tell you which room.”

“Thank you.” She immediately started towards the hall, calling her neighbor to see if Ruby could be picked up and stay through dinner. She thanked Mrs. Brinkley and continued following the signs to recovery.

______________________________

Kara was pacing the kitchen when Alex walked into their apartment. She was in her head so thoroughly that she didn’t even hear Alex greet her.

“Earth to Kara! Come in Kara!” Finally getting her sister’s attention when she threw a kitchen towel across her vision. “What’s wrong? You’ve got your worried crinkle.” Pointing out Kara’s pronounced tell and waiting impatiently for the confession.

Kara had stopped pacing, but the crinkle was still prominently displayed and her mouth kept moving to open, but no words came out.

“Kar?” She moved to her sister’s side immediately embracing her. “Come on. Come sit with me and we’ll figure this out, ok?” She gently guided Kara to the sofa, moving to sit facing each other. She was just about sitting on the cushion when her sister jolted her back to standing; blurting out “I’m gay!” and proceeding to close her eyes and sink down into the sofa while Alex just stood in stunned silence. She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting Kara to say, but it wasn’t that.

______________________________

Kara’s eyes were pinched tight and her arms were protectively crossed over her chest, sinking as deep as possible into the sofa, as if attempting to melt away.

“What?”

Alex was still standing there; she could feel it. Kara peeked out to look at her sister. When their eyes met, Alex moved to sit next to her. “Kara...?” shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts. “Start over Kara. What happened?” Kara’s eyes moved down to her hands and with a quiet voice she started.

“Alex… I’m gay. I- I met someone and she- she just. I’ve never… She’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and she makes me feels things I’ve never felt and-” Alex had reached over to take her hands. She looked up to see her sister with an open expression. A bit exasperated maybe, but mostly Alex just smiled at her. “And yeah, Alex, I’m gay. Or, well, pansexual, I guess.”

“Okaaaay, so why does it feel like you were about to tell me you’re the reason Streaky ran away?”

She felt her mouth drop open in indignation and rebuttal, but it closed and she just blinked. “I don’t know. I guess I just assumed ‘coming out’ would go poorly.” Alex’s face dropped with the hurt that statement caused. She subconsciously pulled away from Kara.

“Alex, wait! It’s not that- that I thought you’d react badly or be unaccepting or… I don’t know. This all just kind of happened and I’ve only just figured this out for myself and I guess I just immediately thought of the coming out stories you hear about in media and from students or colleagues and my brain just skipped over everything I know and love about you and Eliza and immediately spiraled even though right now when I think about it, I know you and Eliza would love me no matter what. You’ve always loved me no matter what and I just-” Alex’s arms engulfed Kara in a tight embrace.

“Hey, calm down Kar. It’s okay.” Alex’s hands rubbing up and down her back. Kara hardly ever said their mother’s name let alone repeatedly in one conversation. “You’re okay… And of course, I love you no matter what! Mom too. Don’t be ridiculous.” Kara sunk into her sister’s arms as her worry faded away.

______________________________

Jess was stocking a new releases table when LeAnn came in for an afternoon caffeine jolt.

“Hey Jess, how’s your day?”

She finished arranging the books, and walked towards LeAnn. “Great and yours?”

“A bit quiet. I’m guessing everyone has what they need for the ceremonies and such.” LeAnn’s green eyes tracked over and Jess’ gaze followed to see Winn walking their way.

“Oh babe, have you met LeAnn?”

“I haven’t had the pleasure. Though with as much as I hear about you it seems like I have.” His hand reached out in greeting as a big smile graced his features and crinkled his kind eyes. “Winn Shott, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

LeAnn smiled and shook his hand in response; “Oooo Jess, he’s quite charming indeed.” They shared a light laugh and the talk turned to the upcoming Homecoming festivities.

“Oh Winn, we have to make LeAnn try the fried Oreos! Can you believe she’s never had them?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Jess,” LeAnn’s hand reached out to Jess’ shoulder to grab her attention. “I forgot to tell you that I can’t actually go this weekend.”

“What?! No! You have to.” Jess started to pout like a kid.

LeAnn did look genuinely sad for her friend. “I have some friends coming to town. I couldn’t change the timing. I really am sorry.”

“Oh, well… bring them.” She said brightly, the hope returning to her face.

“Oh. Well, uh, they’re not exactly the ‘small-town festivities’ kind of people, but yeah, I’ll at least talk to them about it. No guarantees though! I don’t know what they’ll be interested in doing.”

______________________________

Alex had spent the rest of her day in a bit of a daze. Kara’s coming out had unmoored something in her, but she was reluctant to name her feelings. She silently debated, _why didn’t Kara feel like she could tell me? Did I somehow prevent her from figuring herself out sooner? How can someone not know they’re gay? I would know if I was gay… wouldn’t I? Oh god, would I? Uuuggggghhh, stop it! Of course, you- **I** would. I’m an officer trained in investigative and interrogation techniques. True, but Kara didn’t know and she’s like- scary smart. Well, maybe that’s part of the hold up with her. High intelligence can often impede self-awareness and/or social awareness. Besides it makes total sense that Kara would be gay; she loves everybody and always connects with people so easily. I neither like nor connect with people. Is there even a sexuality for that? _

She let out a frustrated groan and tried some deep breathing. _Get over yourself. It’s not like it would change the dating pool here much anyway. Clearly there’s no one in Midvale worth bemoaning my sexual orientation over this much if I’m just now thinking about it. But Kara just found-”_ “Enough!”

Alex startled herself realizing she’d said that last bit out loud. She would need to pull herself together before her sister got back from dinner with Jess. 

______________________________

“Oh good, Kara, hi! Babe can you help me with those boxes in the back before we head out? LeAnn you don’t mind watching the store do ya?” Jess was already corralling Winn towards the back as Kara moved farther into the store.

Lena felt Kara come up beside her and her feet turned towards her of their own accord. She smiled and Lena was once again stunned by this woman’s bright azure eyes sparkling in her direction.

“Hi again.”

Lena forced herself to focus and respond like a normal human being. “Hi Kara.” She pulled her gaze away knowing she’d never be able to carry a conversation if she didn’t. Kara reached out as if to prevent her from pulling away any further.

“Uh, Lee? Umm, LeAnn, I was wondering if you were, uh, going to be going, well specifically, going with someone, or well not justsomeonebut-” her voice had gotten lower and the words started to mumble together. Lena had panicked initially, thinking she was being asked out, but it faded as she was trying just to hear what Kara was saying. She glanced at Kara to see if she would be speaking again and the woman cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry. I just- I’m going to start over,” taking a deep breath, then “May I accompany you to Homecoming this Saturday?”

“Oh.” Was all Lena could get out before a customer jingled through the door.

______________________________

“For fuck’s sake,” Jess whispered as a customer entered the store. She was peaking around the corner of her back office watching.

“Um, are you not wanting to sell stuff today?” Asked Winn confused as he peaked around her. She turned and pushed him back into the office shhhh-ing him as they went. “What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me Kara’s gay?”

“What? How do you know Kara’s gay? I only just found out Kara’s gay.” He thinks for a second, “Actually, I’m pretty sure Kara only just found out Kara’s gay.” She pulled his focus back to the matter at hand.

“Well, she’s clearly gay for LeAnn and though LeAnn hasn’t specifically told me, I’m getting pretty strong lesbian-vibes from her. Not to mention she flusters hard when Kara is nearby.”

“Wait. What? Kara likes LeAnn?” He reaches his head out again to see “she must be _the girl_ …” but doesn’t see them before Jess is pulling him back.

“Kara told you about LeAnn? Oh, we are sooo getting those two together. Can you imagine how beautiful those babies would be?” Jess looks wistfully past him.

“Uh,” he starts, but she cuts him off. “Ooph, Kara’s coming.”

“Jess? Hey Jess?”

“Yes, hi!” Winn clears his throat behind her. “Hey Kara! What’s up?”

Kara eyes them suspiciously ( _eww, I really hope I didn’t interrupt something_ ), pointing over her shoulder, she said “Uh, there’s a customer asking for you and LeAnn had to go, but said she’d talk to you later.”

“Okay, great. Let me just help them and I’ll close up for dinner.” Kara continued to eye Jess as she walked back into the store. She turned her stare to Winn who immediate put his hands up, “don’t look at me,” shaking his head to follow Jess and leave a confused Kara behind.

______________________________

Sam was pacing her office. It had been a long night and she was staring at a long day ahead of her. She’d seen Jackson, who insisted his injury was just a ricochet and that he was “fine,” and after thanking Mrs. Brinkley profusely, she’d settled Ruby into bed. Ruby had been studying on their way to school that morning, so Sam had had far too much time in her head to spiral into anxiety. She’d gotten to the office earlier than everyone else and immediately started back at her investigation. There had to be a link, a mole, or something, something connecting their firm to Lionel or Lex or LuthorCorp; there had to be something and she knew she was close to finding it.

A locked cabinet in her boss’ office drew her attention. It was still quite early for Selena to come in, so Sam reached up to her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. It took a minute, but the method came back to her quickly and she smiled as the lock popped open. _Oh, the things you learn in foster care_. She started running her fingers over the file tabs. _This could take a while. It’s not like there’ll be a folder labelled “Illegal Activity” or “Lex’s Dirty Deeds.”_ She got to work scanning as much as she could as fast as she could.

She had found a section of property folders that had been purchased by Lionel. She tried to just take phone pics and move through the folders quickly, but her eyes zeroed in on a word, _What’s this?_ _Kieran? That’s Lena’s middle name._ She quickly read over the document a bit stunned at her findings.

“I really wish you hadn’t read those.”

Selena’s voice rang out as a chill ran down Sam’s spine at the knowledge that she’d been caught. Sam startled, stiffening and looking up to see her boss in the doorway. Selena never took her eyes off of Sam. She started towards her desk and spoke calmly, seeming mostly unbothered by the incriminating files sitting on her desk. “Such a shame really. I had high hopes for your future here.” Sam found she couldn’t speak. As Selena moved into the office towards Sam. She instinctively moved in the opposite direction.

“Sam.” She stopped moving, caught in Selena’s sharp gaze like a deer in headlights shortly before being unable to prevent the inevitable crash. “Sam?” Selena’s eyes narrow, “How’s Ruby today?” and the breath is stolen from Sam’s chest. 


	6. 6 - How About Now?

She glanced at Kara to see if she would be speaking again and the woman cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry. I just- I’m going to start over,” taking a deep breath, then “May I accompany you to Homecoming this Saturday?”

“Oh.” Was all Lena could get out before a customer jingled through the door.

Kara’s eyes don’t leave Lena’s even if Lena did startle. Lena focused back on Kara’s bright and hopeful expression. “Kara, I… I can’t.” The words immediately painfully registering on Kara’s face. In a bid to return Kara’s brighter features, Lena hurriedly adds, “I’m really sorry. It’s just, I have some people coming into town.” Although, not fully returning to her eyes, a smile appeared.

“Oh, well, that’s good too… Um, I hope you have an enjoyable visit.”

“Hey Kara, you seen Jess?”

“Uh, yeah Nia. I’ll go get her.” Though she doesn’t move immediately.

Lena clears her throat and steps back. “Yeah, uh, I should probably get going… Tell Jess we’ll talk later?” Lena manages the willpower to tear her eyes from Kara’s piercing gaze. Then exits the store as quickly as possible without running- _yeah, cause **running** would’ve made that exit awkward._

______________________________

Sam practically bolted from Selena’s office. She reached for her cell and dialed Eve. “We have a problem.”

“Is it **that** time?”

Selena sighed, disappointed it would come to this; “Yes.” The line's dead before the s sound is fully pronounced. _It really is too bad_.

______________________________

Lena was furiously vacuuming her apartment over the shop. She paused thinking she heard a knocking on her door. Another loud knocking later, _yep_ , she killed the vacuum and checked the peep hole.

She’d been half expecting Jess to appear at some point following her dinner with Kara, and Lena still wasn’t sure whether or not she wanted this discussion. But, alas, Jess was standing at her door, having clearly heard the vacuum. Lena had no option but to open the door.

“Are you okay?” Jess looked concerned.

“Uh, yeah, why’d you ask that?” As Jess, and surprisingly Winn, walk in looking around.

“LeAnn, you’ve been vacuuming for at least the last 40 mins that I’ve been home from dinner and the only carpet your fairly small apartment has is in your 12 by 12 living room.”

“Oh.” Lena knows she’s been pegged. She moves towards her kitchen and pours three drinks.

Jess accepts the scotch and pushes the conversation forward, “So, what’s up?” At Lena’s silence, she pushed harder. “Kara mentioned she’d invited you to Homecoming…?” Lena stiffened, but made no sound. “I told her we had talked earlier about you having friends coming into town. She seemed relieve.” She eyed Lena now. “As do you.”

Lena was relieved. She’d hate for Kara to think she’d made up some excuse to reject her. Not that she’d have been able to accept her regardless. For crying out loud, she was in the middle of a legal battle with her monstrous brother that would lead to unknown consequences! She’d be damned if she brought someone as pure and beautiful as Kara into her dark world.

“LeAnn?”

Lena turned towards Jess. “It’s better this way Jess. Kara’s…” Her eyes dropped to her glass. “She’s safer-” her throat catches, “better off… without me.” Then much quieter, “Everyone always is.”

“Okay. That’s it!” Winn’s outburst surprising Lena and Jess equally. “I can’t pretend anymore… Look, I know who you are.” Only Lena’s years of Luthor training enabled her to retain an unaffected appearance. She starts to question his meaning, but he holds his hands up wordlessly asking for time to explain.

He took her silence as invitation enough. “Did Jess ever tell you how we met?”

“Some kind of sporting event, I think,” her brain firing on all cylinders in an attempt to solve the riddle of Winn.

Winn nods, “It was a collegiate athletics weekend for a few of the local universities. I played baseball for MIT (Lena stiffens a bit). Jess had come with friends from the Tufts softball team… So, yeah, I know who you are Lena.” Lena immediately starts to move away from him weary of his meaning.

Winn raises his hands in an attempt to calm her. “Please, just listen.” Lena’s eyes darted around the room once and then back to scrutinizing Winn. “I’m actually a bit of a fan, really.” Then laughing at himself a bit, “I’m embarrassed to admit, I followed your research papers like a teenage girl follows pop singers.”

A bit stunned, Lena blinks at him. Then glances to Jess, who’s mouth is agape. Apparently, Winn hadn’t mentioned his suspicions of her identity until now. Returning her now sharp gaze back to Winn, “What is it that you want Mr. Schott?”

At a loss for words, he silently gapes before finally, his expression turns protective, but not unkind. “I want my best friend to be happy.”

A thick silence lingers.

“Kara Danvers, is one of the most genuinely kind people I have ever met in my life. She has lost a lot, too much, in her life and yet, she continues to live every day with a positive, hopeful, and open heart.” Unknown meaning passes between Winn and Jess, while Lena moves to sit at her table. The weight of Winn’s words affecting her.

“I haven’t followed your more recent activity, but I don’t have to Google you to guess what this is all related to…” It dawns on Lena that Winn has yet to mention her last name. _Maybe there’s hope that Jess won’t pressure him to tell her, at least not yet_. “And I don’t mean to, blow your cover, or anything, but Kara’s important to me. She probably wouldn’t admit it, but her asking you out was kind of a huge deal. She hasn’t dated in years and hasn’t even mentioned relationships since her mother passed.”

Lena files that information for processing later. Jess takes that opportunity to sit next to Lena, reaching out for her hand. “I, I had no idea- um…” Winn interjects with “Lena” with a nod. Jess continues, “Lena.” Patting her hand, “I want you to know, I, I’m here for you Lena. Whatever, or whoever, the reason is that you’re here, you don’t have to tell me a thing. I care about your safety. Winn and I won’t tell a soul.”

Lena looks up to Jess deeply grateful for the show of loyalty. She smiles, relaxing a bit. “Thank you.” She looks at both- _friends?_ \- and tries to retain control on the abundance of emotions quickly racing to overtake her.

“It’s getting late and this is all probably a lot for you, so we should probably get going.” Winn stands and moves to help Jess with her chair while she takes their cups to the sink. He slides a piece of paper towards Lena who’s still sitting at the table a bit stunned. “Kara asked if we could give you her number… in case you reconsider.” His weighted stare penetrating her fogged brain. Her hand moved timidly over the table taking the paper still unsure of everything that had transpired since opening her door.

She stood to bid them farewell out of some deep-seated habit. Jess reached out, enveloping her in a quick hug. A bit confused, Lena looked to Jess as she pulled away. Having her full attention, Jess grabbed her shoulders, “I’ll see you in the morning…” nodding her head at Lena to ensure she followed her meaning, “Like usual.”

“Right. Yes, I’ll see you in the morning. Umm, thank you, both. I-” she swallows, uncertain of all her feelings. “Just, thank you.” They nod and exit. The closed door bringing with it a palpable silence.

“Well, shit.”

______________________________

Lena found herself still standing by her door unsure how long it had been since she’d closed it. Jess had hugged her and despite the myriad of other, more pertinent developments as a result of the visit, Lena couldn’t get past the hug. _A hug. An actual hug; for no other reason than that the person wanted to… I can’t even remember the last time that happened. Surely, it would have been Sam or Ruby, but even them, I can’t be sure of how long since. Oh, Sam. I do hope you know I’m safe and you’re able to move on from all things Luthor._

Lena let out a deep sigh and moved to prepare for bed. She locked up, did the few dishes in her sink, wiped down her counters and turned off lights as she made her way to the bedroom. Changing out of her clothes and into pajamas, she checked her pockets, pulling out the small slip of paper Winn had given her. _Oh yeah_ … she slowly sat on the side of her bed lost in debate.

She grabbed her phone deciding, she could always cancel later. She quickly sent off an innocuous message. She set the phone on the nightstand and forced herself to finish her routine and go to bed. Once she had crawled under her covers and the lights were off, Lena noticed a brightly blinking notification light emitting from her phone. Before she’d made the conscious decision, she’d grabbed her phone back up. Trying not to register the butterflies or what they might mean for her emotional state, she only meant to confirm Kara knew the number was hers and to say goodnight. She would blame temporary insanity for the conversation that followed.

______________________________

Kara was finishing up her evening routine, climbing into bed with a book, as a notification ding sounded from her nightstand. She grabs it immediately, expecting a goodnight text from her sister who was working night shift at the station the next few days. Instead, finding a text from an unknown number. A bit confused, she opened the message.

Hi, Kara? This is Lee. Winn gave me your number. 

Hi Lee!  😄

Kara waits, impatiently, for a response. _I can’t believe she actually messaged me. What does that mean? Has she changed her mind? Damnit, I wish Alex was here… Or maybe she does just want to be friends? Oh, Rao, can I even do that and not be weird. I’m always so weird around her._

I just wanted you to know that you could message me now. 

(Lena cringes, dropping her phone to her lap and hiding her face in her hands).

_Don’t be weird. Don’t be weird._

Cool!  😊

_Whew._

Cool… 

Goodnight Kara  😊

_Whew. Ok, just stop before you fuck up._

Goodnight Lee  💤😌

A few tense moments before Kara could be sure she didn’t somehow ruin the quick conversation. _Well, that went better than I thought it would_. Kara snuggled further into her covers a big smile on her face.

______________________________

Sam gripped the steering wheel tightly. She’d immediately left the office and was heading to Ruby’s school. She was going to get her daughter and go to Jackson and get the fuck out of town. Her tires squealed a bit turning into the parking lot. She quickly pulled up to the front of the building not bothering to park.

“Ma’am! You can’t park there!”

Sam had just enough wits about her to holler back, “It’s an emergency!” as she whipped the door open. She immediately came to a desk- people were no longer allowed to just walk in and out of schools now. This actually gave Sam a bit of comfort as she walked up to the man behind the desk.

“I need to pick up Ruby Arias. It’s a family emergency. Please.”

The man, who’d had dark eyes and a tired look about him, gave her a bit of a funny look, glanced down at his record book, looked back up to Sam, “Uh, just a moment,” before quickly making his way to the main office. Sam immediately felt her stomach drop, blood rushed to her brain, and her eyes zoned in on the man talking to the woman behind the office glass. Sam moved to follow the man, but the two stepped back out into the hall towards Sam.

“Ma’am? Do you have an ID with you?”

“Yes. Of course!” Wiping her purse around to dig out her ID. “Please, this is an emergency. I need my daughter right now.” Getting a bit more panicked the longer this took. She had half a mind to go find Ruby herself; hollering her name down the halls if need be. She couldn’t get Selena’s cold voice out of her head. She needed to see Ruby with her own eyes. She handed her ID over to the woman impatiently.

“Oh dear… and you’re sure you didn’t ask anyone else to pick her up for you?”

“What?! No! What are you saying? Where’s my daughter?” Sam was done. She started past the desk and these useless people. “RUBY!”

“Ma’am. Please, calm down.”

“No! No, I won’t calm down! RUBY!!”

Another man exited the office and entered the fray. “What’s all this? Mrs. Davies?” As Sam continued towards the hallway, the tired man, no longer tired, followed after her quickly, attempting to stop Sam.

“Mr. Browning, Mrs. Arias is here to pick up her daughter, Ruby, for a family emergency, but Brian’s record shows the father having picked up the girl already.”

Mr. Browning’s face dropped immediately. “Mrs. Davies please call the police.” He moved to follow the woman and Brian. He wanted to calm the woman without causing a scene in front of the students. Hopefully, this was all some mistake, and the girl was in her classroom.

Sam had reached the end of the hall and full panic mode, “RUUBYYY!!” She continued; yelling so loudly, she couldn’t hear the ring tone emitting from her purse.

Mr. Browning reached the other two and attempted to calm Sam. “Mrs. Arias, please calm down. I’m sure this is some sort of misunderstanding.” He could see the wild look in her eyes and her face had gotten paler. “I’ve notified the police, in case there is a problem, but if you’ll calm down, I will take you to Ruby’s classroom.”

Sam paused at the man’s words. She hadn’t followed completely, still ignoring the ring tone, but the word _police_ had caught her attention, so she was listening to the last part of Mr. Browning’s statement.

“Yes, please. Please, I just need to see my daughter. Now. Please. Please.” The last of her words were lower as if whispering them to herself. Mrs. Davies returned, adding that Ruby was scheduled to be in classroom 1012 right now. Mr. Browning nodded and proceeded to lead Sam down the hall in a more orderly manner as Mrs. Davies and Brian awkwardly followed.

Sam’s skin crawled as she got closer and closer to the classroom. She prayed to a God she didn’t believe in that Ruby would be behind that door. Mr. Browning opened the door enough to call the teacher over, asking to please see Ruby Arias out in the hall. The teacher’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, seeing so many people in the hall. “Uh, Mr. Browning, Ruby was taken out of class almost an hour ago. I believe her father was picking her up.” He swallowed, thanked the teacher, telling her to return to class, then proceeded to turn back to the group.

Sam had heard the teacher’s words as if through a tunnel. Her eyes had dazed a bit. She backed up into the wall of lockers, her knees a bit weak. Mr. Browning reached towards her in support. “Mrs. Arias, we should return to the office. The police will be here shortly and we have security cameras placed in certain areas. We’ll help them in anyway we can.”

Though Sam wasn’t listening. All she could hear was a loud rushing in her ears. _No. No. No._ She felt strong arms grab her and hold her up as her knees weakened further. _Please, no. Not my Ruby._ She held on to the arms she was in trying to feel something tangible. _Please._ She could hear voices, but couldn’t distinguish words. _Ruby._

Mr. Browning continued trying to get Sam’s attention as Brian responded to a call on his walkie talkie. The police had arrived. Brian left, presumably to guide them through the school. Mrs. Davies was waving something black as Mr. Browning reached back towards her.

“Mrs. Arias? It’s your phone. Mrs. Davies said it’s been ringing for a bit (she interjects ‘four times’), four times, Mrs. Arias. Maybe it’s Ruby’s father? Maybe this has just been a miscommunication?”

Sam looked up to Mr. Browning’s eyes, shaking her head a bit, confused- _it can’t possibly be Ruby’s father_ \- by everything she was seeing and hearing. Mrs. Davies stepped forward to place Sam’s purse next to her. She took the phone being handed to her- _is this my phone? My bag…?_ Mr. Browning stepped away; the police were being led around the corner and he needed to speak with them. Sam answered the phone out of muscle memory unsure who could possibly be on the other line.

______________________________

“I- I’m sorry. I can’t-” Sam’s faint voice came through the line.

_Finally._ Eve immediately cut her off. “If you ever want to see your daughter again, you will not hang up this phone.”

The small voice returned, “Ruby?”

“Yes, Ruby.” She was already tired of dealing with this woman. Selena would need to be talked to about her lack of follow-through. “Don’t worry. She’s in safe hands… For now.” Eve walked around the bright room to the window, taking in the cloudless sky, a smile gracing her face. “But she only stays that way if you listen…” Eve moved from the window to the desk in the corner of the warehouse office. “Are you listening Sam?”

The ‘yes’ could barely be heard as Eve glanced to the text she’d just received from Otis.

“Good, because Sam, there are currently two cops walking towards you.” She paused long enough to be sure Sam processed her words for what was unsaid, ‘you’re being watched.’ “Those cops, Sam? Those cops can’t help you. You’re to tell them that Ruby’s father has Ruby and that you’re sorry for any confusion.” She hears a car pulling up outside and she excitedly returns to the window. “Do you understand me Sam?” The quiet ‘yes’ was barely returned before Eve continued, anxious to see the arrivals. “You’re to leave the school and return to work. You’re to find where Lena Luthor is being kept. Understand Sam?” Again, the ‘yes’ had barely escape her lips.

She focuses on the conversation again, needing to convey the importance of this task. “Sam? I’m only going to say this once, so I really need you to hear me. Do you hear me Sam?” The ‘yes’ a bit louder, clearer. “Good. You will find Lena Luthor and you will tell Selena the location and your daughter will be returned to you. If you talk to the cops; if you don’t return to the office; if Lena Luthor is not found… well, I don’t have to tell you how disappointed that would make me Sam.” Sam cleared her throat, “I understand.”

Eve ended the call without another thought and excitedly exited the office, “Lex!”


	7. 7 - How Hot Is Too Hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some points of view changes occur within sections of the chapter. Also, Ruby is younger than in the show; 6 years old.

Sam looked over to the cops and the school officials. At the eye contact, they began to make their way back to her. A cold voice echoed words in Sam’s head. She felt something break inside herself; an anger sweeping through body. A semblance of control returned to her features. She had to get out of here. She had to get away from these cops and she had to find Lena… Ruby’s life depended on it.

______________________________

“Lex!”

“Ah, Eve,” he greets her with a single rose and a smile.

“Lex, you shouldn’t have.” She croons over the rose and blushes. He looks past her to the office door she’d just exited, “You’re very precious to me.”

“You’re so kind, Lex.”

Lex steps around her towards the office. “It’s time you realize how wonderful you are, Eve.”

Quietly, she starts “Lex, I think I, I lo-”

“Eve.” He turns back towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and looks her in the eyes. “How are things proceeding?”

“Right. Yes, well, I’ve just convinced Arias to locate Lena for us.”

“Convinced?” He waits for clarification.

“We’ve taken her daughter.”

His brow raises slightly and a small smile ghosts across his features, “I see.”

______________________________

Sam was raging by the time she’d returned to the office. She had never felt this before; a wrath coursing through her veins; newly found strength itchy to be released. She walked straight into Selena’s office, grabbed her by the throat, slammed her into her own hardwood desk. “Where is she? Where’s Ruby?!”

Selena could see a fire in her dark eyes as Sam practically choked her. She struggled and tried to speak, though no words could come out. Sam relented enough for Selena to speak and she immediately spluttered. “I- I don’t know!” Her voice was rough and her hands and body shook against Sam. “They don’t tell me anything. Plausible deniability. Please! I don’t know.”

“FUCK!” Sam roughly pulled Selena from the desk and tossed her towards the corner of her office. She returned to the filing cabinet looking for the file she had found before.

“It’s not there. I moved it-” Selena gestured to the desk. “My drawer.”

Sam moved quickly, locating the file, and moving back towards Selena. Pointing a hard finger at Selena, punctuating her words, “I will find my daughter and if she is in less than perfect condition, I will end you.”

Sam stormed out of the office calling Jackson on her way out.

______________________________

Lena stood in her kitchen. She’d managed a couple hours of fractured sleep, showered, dressed, and was attempting to leave her apartment to start her day. But she hadn’t moved from the kitchen in… well, she wasn’t sure how long. She’d walked in to find the three glasses sitting on the counter and all of the insecurities and potential consequences of Winn’s admission were flooding her brain.

If it wasn’t for muscle memory and a compartmentally divided brain, she never would’ve answered her phone. She hadn’t fully registered the ringtone; just like she hadn’t heard knocking at her door. As it was, after answering the call, she still hadn’t spoken.

“Hello? LeAnn?” Lena realized it was Jess’ voice and what sounded like a weird echo. “LeAnn are you in there? Open the door… Please.”

“Oh, uhhh sorry.” Lena realized the echo was Jess’s voice in the hall as well. Her brain clicking into gear and propelling her towards the door as she hung up. “Sorry Jess. Come in.”

It was immediately awkward once the door had closed. Lena was petrified of what Jess would think of her. She’d been lying the entire time they known one another. If Jess had looked her up, she surely knew all of the dastardly deeds her family had done over the years; Lex’s crimes being just the most recent. The Luthor name was synonymous with power, but that power had been achieved through a number of unethical, inhumane, and downright deadly means.

Jess reached out to grab Lena’s shoulder. “How are you today? I know last night was a shock; for me as well… you okay?” She looked closely at Lena taking in her tired eyes and withdrawn demeanor.

“You just found out your friend’s been lying to you as well as being a member of one of the most ruthless families in the world, and you want to know if I’m alright?” Lena shook her head and moved back towards the kitchen.

“LeAnn- Lena, please just wait… I wasn’t lying last night when I said I didn’t care about your past. You could be a Luthor and I wouldn’t-” Lena couldn’t hide her reaction this time, stopping Jess short. “Fuck me, you’re a Luthor.” They both just stood there for a moment. Then, trying to inject some humor, Jess said “Damn, I almost said Kardashian.”

Jess moved in to hug an extremely tense Lena. Then, held both her shoulders, making eye contact. “Lena Luthor, you are not your family. You are one of the most thoughtful, kind-hearted, and generous souls I have ever met.” Lena’s eyes started to glisten.

Having said her peace and knowing neither handled their feelings well for long, Jess stepped away saying “You’re also a smokin’ hot genius, who’s captured the eye of Midvale’s sweetheart,” sending a big smile towards the Luthor. Lena rolled her eyes at the woman as she grabbed her bag to follow Jess out for the day. She had a shop to open after all.

“You have tulips in the shop, right?” Jess asked catching Lena off guard.

“You know I do.”

“Good, you can bring some with you for lunch at mine today.”

Lena was bit unsure, but was hoping Jess’ nonchalance towards her identity was genuine, “Sure. Sounds fun.”

Jess points at Lena to reiterate her demand for her presence. “No excuses. Winn knows most of the vendors for Homecoming and he’s bringing some ‘surprise’ items for lunch. Since you can’t join us this weekend, you will join us today. Got it?” She eyed Lena as they approached the shops’ back access area.

“Okay, okay.” Lena waved her hands in submission. “I’ll come, but the tulips better not be the only leafy greens on the table!”

______________________________

Ruby was cold and hungry and really scared. She just wanted to go home, but she couldn’t see and her arms were behind her and they hurt. She startled as something clicked and squeaked. “Who’s there? I want my momma! Please! Where’s my momma?”

The room was cooler than the main office and the girl was huddled in the corner shaking a bit. Mike eyed her; making sure her bindings and blindfold were still secure. He didn’t speak. Just moved about the room making small noises that startled the girl here and there. He reached into the corner cabinet obtaining the item he desired. Then proceeded back towards the girl. He crouched down in front of her.

Ruby had quieted trying to listen to the sounds the person was making around the room and straining to hear sounds outside as well. She could tell people were talking, but couldn’t hear the words. Suddenly, the hairs on her arms raised, and she felt a presence moving towards her. She cringed away, making herself as small as possible, and starting to tremble. Her heart was racing and she felt a sharp pinch at her shoulder. “Ouch! Stop it! Leave me alone!” She tried to kick out at the touch.

Tears were streaming now, though the pain of the pinch didn’t last long. She balled back up into herself and started rocking a bit in an attempt at comfort. She felt a weight touch her back and shoulders, startling her further into the corner, though there was no further she could go. She whimpered quietly until she could no longer hear the breathing or feel the presence of a body; realizing the weight hadn’t left her back or shoulders.

Ruby could feel now a scratchy wool blanket had been placed around her. It smelled stale and her bindings prevented it from fully encompassing her. She moved, attempting to curl under it better. It was warmer than before and she was just so tired. She started rocking herself again, thinking of her momma appearing by her side, thinking of her momma’s safe arms, as her consciousness faded.

______________________________

Sam had managed to hold herself together until she got home… Their house that had Ruby’s toys across the living room and her rain boots by the coat rack… Their house that was entirely too quiet without Ruby’s giggles or the sound of her running down the halls. Sam was losing it fast and practically bolted from the living room.

She whipped the door open, intent on fleeing the premises, but instead was stopped by Jackson’s raised arms and startled face. “Sam!” She crashed into his chest, immediately falling apart. He held her tight for a moment, but realizing she would need time before telling him what was wrong, he scooped her up and proceeded back into the house.

It had been twelve minutes. Twelve excruciating minutes that Sam sobbed into his shoulder while he attempted to sooth her. He was trying to reign in his own worry. He knew the only thing in the world that could upset Sam like this had to be Ruby. He refused to jump to any conclusions in an effort to be able to take care of Sam. _If Ruby was- If she…_ He didn’t know how he’d be able to console Sam, while his own heart would be breaking. So, he refused to think about the worse-case. He had to hold it together. _For Sam._

When Sam had finally calmed down, she realized she was back inside, almost sending her into another episode, but Jackson was holding her. He was here and he would know what to do. So, Sam pulled herself together enough to tell Jackson, everything; From Lena’s call to her opening the door to him.

Jackson was reeling. _Ruby._ He looked to Sam, their eyes meeting. He saw a dark, fierce burning that mirrored the rage he felt. He took her hands and nodded at Sam, conveying that he felt the same. “We’ll get her back. We will.” His thumbs rubbed circles on her hands.

“I need to call Maggie.” Sam eyed him uncertain of bringing anyone else into this mess. “She’s the lead on Lena’s case. She’s the only one who knows where Lena is and she needs to know Lex is actively hunting her.”

Sam’s brow furrowed deeper. Her heart ached for Ruby, but she hadn’t meant to forget that Lena was still in danger too. She couldn’t bring herself to voice anymore worries. “It’s gonna be okay Sam. We’ll get Ruby back, arrest Lex, and Lena will be free to come back home.” Jackson moved to get up, but his hands rubbed along Sam’s arms. He didn’t want to let her go, but knew he needed to act now. “Can I get you something to drink? How about I make tea while I call Maggie? Okay?” Jackson nodded at her until she nodded back in agreement.

Finally, he moved with purpose towards the kitchen pulling out his phone. Determination settled into his chest. They would get Ruby back. No matter what. He wouldn’t stop and he knew there’d be no stopping Sam. Not for Ruby. Not ever.

______________________________

Lena couldn’t really believe it, but she’d managed to make it through her morning somehow. She figured she better head over to Jess’. It wasn’t likely she could finagle her way out of lunch, but she really did hope there’d be a salad somewhere in the fried foods pile. She grabbed up the vase of white tulips and headed out, smiling at her choice conveying new beginnings.

Jess was moving two of her reading tables together when Lena came in, so she hurried over to help her. “I don’t smell any grease.”

Jess looked up at her with a laugh. “Winn’s on his way here now. I told him you would only be staying for lunch if there was something edible, belonging to the plant genus.”

She was laughing with Jess when Kara walked in, many bags hanging from her arms, and Winn, behind her. Kara stared in awe as LeAnn turned towards her, as if in slow motion, her hair bouncy and her cheeks pink, eyes bright and that laugh; oh, how Kara liked that laugh. She couldn’t help but smile herself. At least until LeAnn’s laugh faltered upon seeing Kara, causing Kara to feel sadness at the loss of that sound.

Kara continued towards the counter to set the food out buffet style, saving the limited table space for their plates. She sent a small smile to LeAnn as she passed by trying not to overhear her sharp words with Jess. Winn caught her attention and gave her a goofy thumbs up and smile. She turned towards the table, with determination, “Lee, it’s nice to see you again. I do hope you stay for lunch. I was told to bring something green, and knowing these two, I can only assume it’s for you.”

She smiled. The words tumbled out a bit faster than she intended, but she spoken clearer than she thought she could in LeAnn’s presence. She turned back towards the counter, moving different food containers that didn’t really need to be moved, allowing time for the woman to decide without feeling like Kara was pressuring her. She froze at the sound of LeAnn’s voice, “That’s thoughtful Kara, bu-”

Kara had turned towards Lena with her piercing blue eyes and a bundle of red tulips in her hand. Lena’s brain had stopped working, practically mesmerized; red- passion, lust, admiration, love. Her mouth was open slightly as if ready to speak, but no words came out. She subconsciously licked her lips, her bottom lip catching in her teeth, forgetting completely that she was standing in the presence of others.

Jess moved behind Lena, grabbing her shoulders and deciding for her. “She’d love to stay. Thank you, Kara.” She then guided Lena to a seat while Kara stood not sure what to do next.

“Um, Jess what should I do with these?”

Jess looked up with a serious face eyeing Lena then Kara, “Oh, I just thought it was about time the both of you put your two-lips together.”

Lena spluttered a bit choking on her water and Kara’s eye widened, her neck, cheeks, and chest all turned bright pink as she quickly reached over to place them in the vase Lena had brought. She didn’t notice the kick Lena aimed at Jess’ leg (accidentally missing and causing Winn to yelp, though he managed to wave it off as getting up from the table a bit awkwardly). Kara moved to sit, not knowing what exactly had transpired in the last few moments, while Winn made up a few plates of food.

It wasn’t until Kara was handing her a plate, that Lena’s senses fully returned. It was loaded with various breaded and fried items and nothing that could be considered remotely healthy. She moved to pass the plate to the next person, assuming this one wasn’t hers, but Jess already had a plate.

Kara had noticed her hesitance, “Is something wrong?” catching the tables attention.

Lena looked up at her, “Oh, just, I thought there was mention of a salad?” She knew she’d been distracted today, but she could’ve sworn she remembered mention of a salad.

“Oh, no- Uh, no salad. It’s tempura fish and broccoli.” Winn and Jess started snickering at Kara’s idea of a healthy food option. “What?!... There’s green!”

Kara had a genuinely confused look on her face. At which, Lena couldn’t help but laugh with the others, shaking her head in disbelief. _How could someone so fit eat like this?!_

Kara’s cheeks had turned to red and she began to apologize not fully understanding her error. Lena quickly let her off the hook with a smile. “It’s fine Kara.” She reached over placing a hand on the woman’s arm. “Honestly.” Kara smiled at the contact, relaxing into her chair.

More relaxed, they all settled into their lunch, talking and laughing the whole time. Occasionally, Kara would lean into Winn bumping his shoulder in jest. When she’d come back up, her chair had scooched just a hair closer to Lena. Lena didn’t move away. Instead she found herself leaning in towards Kara as well. She could feel a warmth emanating from Kara; as if she was the embodiment of sunshine, bringing warmth and life to everything she touched. Having lived her life in the Luthor’s cold shadow, it was no wonder Lena couldn’t resist getting closer to Kara’s light.

______________________________

Maggie Sawyer was en route to the National City safe house. She’d dispatched Olsen and Lane to Midvale to scoop up Little Luthor before trouble showed up in the small town. Jackson was in the backseat attempting to comfort Sam. Maggie felt for them. It was moments like this that reminded her of just one of the reasons she’d never wanted to have kids.

She glanced to the rearview mirror, then ahead to the bright lights of the city. Her hands gripped tighter against the wheel. The minute Jackson’s contact flashed on her phone; her stomach had dropped. Her aunt had always told her to trust her instincts and her instincts started screaming at her the minute she answered his call.

_Lex Luthor is an egomaniacal, psychopathic genius with endless resources and no moral compass… Lex Luthor wants to start making moves… Well, he better believe we’ve got some of our own._

______________________________

Lena couldn’t fully believe how the last 24-hours had unfolded. She’d been outed as being a complete and total liar, she’d been outed as a Luthor, and she’d been outed as having feelings for Kara. As she unlocked her door to head in for the night, she thought to herself how badly she could use a drink.

She had settled into her evening wear and comfy chair with her book and a glass of Macallan 25. She closed her eyes enjoying the rich chocolate and cherry flavors balancing the sherry oak. She sighed, contentedly.

She’d just set it down to pick up her book when there was a light knock at the door. _What’s Jess want this time?_ “I’m coming.” Quickly opening the door to her visitor and finding bright blue eyes blazing with purpose.

“Not yet, but…” Kara smirked at Lena’s stunned face. “Lee? I’d really like to come in…?” Sincerity and questioning etched her face.

Lena’s breath had caught at Kara’s appearance and her lungs now tried to catch up. “Kara” her voice all breathy and her cheeks tinged pink. Lena’s body starting moving toward Kara as if she had gravitational control over Lena. That same moment Kara stepped into Lena’s space as well, her hands moved to cup Lena’s face pulling her into a passionate kiss. The two pouring their mutual want into each other.

Lena stepped back pulling Kara with her as Kara closed the door behind her. Her back crashing against it in their haste. Lena’s hands mapped Kara’s tight abs and back, pulling her hips as Kara moved to kissing her neck and shrug off her jacket. Lena started tugging her tucked shirt, finger tips flitting across warm skin, and heaving lungs breathing in Kara’s sweet scent.

A short squeal of surprise was pulled from Lena, as Kara reached down to her thighs and lifted her to her waist. Lena’s legs wrapped around Kara’s frame, her surprise giving way to awe and desire at the display of strength, while Kara moved them to the sofa, whispering of Lena’s beauty in her ear.


	8. 8 - How Far Down?

Lena felt warmth enveloping her mind, body, and soul. It was such a strange feeling for her that her face furrowed in confusion and she squinted her eyes open with suspicion. It took a moment to adjust, but she soon realized the room was bright, _morning_. It was still quiet, _no alarm yet_. She rolled over, feeling the softness of her sheets and comfort of her mattress, _hmmm_. She inhaled contentedly and smelled a sweetness in the air- strawberries. _Kara_.

Her eyes popped open, finding herself alone; thinking for a moment the entire night had been some kind of splendid fever dream. She reached over in the bed noticing the indentation in the pillow and a single blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. In the same moment, hearing the door open and glass clinking, she turned to see Kara coming into the room with two steaming mugs and a plate of sticky buns. _How does she already have food, which I **know** wasn’t in my apartment?_

“Aww, I wanted to be here when you woke up.” She smiled as she set the mugs and plate down, leaning in and kissing Lena like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Lena still a bit stunned by the preceding 36 hours, returned Kara’s kiss and smile. “Good morning darling.” Catching herself by surprise at the term of endearment popping out so casually. Kara didn’t seem to notice.

She sat up, pulling her knees up and over, making room for Kara to sit with her, which Kara immediately did. They smiled shyly at each other still all relaxed and happy following their time together. Kara’s right hand held her mug (another cocoa by the smell of it- something else Lena knew hadn’t been in her apartment) while her left found a place on Lena’s thigh.

“How do you already have food?” Lena asked with a smile as she lifted her coffee.

Kara gave her a cocky smirk, squinting her eyes in mischief and tilting her head, “Oh, that’s top secret. Suffice it to say, I gotta guy.”

“Of course, you do.” Her right-hand finding Kara’s and softly caressing it. _She’s so soft. How can she be so soft and gentle with all those muscles?_ They moved closer, the gravity of the other naturally pulling them. _She could break me… my heart._ She looked up from their hands, making eye contact with those beautiful blues. Lena’s breath caught a moment. _What if I break her?_

Kara picked up on Lena’s hesitation, looking at her with concerned, searching eyes. “Something’s wrong,” her brow furrowing into a crinkle. It was said as a statement, not a question.

_How can she already know me that well? I have to tell her._

Kara pulled back to give her some space, but she could feel Lena’s hand tighten just a little as if scared she’d lose Kara completely if she let go now.

“Kara darling-” a catch in her throat stopped her.

Kara moved to take both of Lena’s hands in her own, looking at her with genuine surety. “Whatever it is LeAnn… it’s okay.”

“I… I do need to tell you-” They were interrupted by a knock on the door. “That’s strange.”

Kara squeezed her hands lightly. “It’s okay. I’ll get it, then we can talk. It’s probably just my guy anyway.” She quickened her pace when the knocking turned more persistent and called out “Yeah, just a second.” She reached forward, opening the door, all her cheerfulness immediately replaced with confusion and worry. “Alex?”

“Kara? What the hell?!”

______________________________

About an hour earlier:

“DANVERS!”

Alex jolted up from her desk. “Yes, Captain.” Realizing he’d already walked back into his office, she quickly followed. Upon entering, she abruptly stopped, surprised by the two other bodies present. “Captain.”

“Danvers, these Marshalls have a credible threat to one of their witnesses. They’ve asked for some backup in case there are any issues with the pickup. Have Shepard and Sloan follow you out as standby… Danvers will be your MPD liaison. She’s the best.” A bit of finality to his tone as he returned to his paperwork.

“Yes, Sir.” Alex exited the crowded office, catching the attention of Officers Sloan and Shepard and waving them over. They converged at Alex’s desk for introductions and a rundown on the extraction plan.

______________________________

Alex concurred with the Marshalls’ approach and made her personnel assignments. Marshall Lane and her were to head up for the witness, while Marshall Olsen remained at the building’s entrance. Officer Shepard was stationed at the corner of the block and Officer Sloan was across the street. They’d been warned about the seriousness of the threat, but had not been told the identity of the person in question.

Lane walked with purpose down the hallway towards their destination, one of the apartments found over some of the downtown shops. Alex knew Kara’s friend Jess owned one of the shops and lived up here. _Oh god, I hope I don’t have to explain to Kara that Jess is in witness protection. If that’s the case, Kara would likely never see her again_. Their quick approach to a doorway and Lane’s knocking ceased further thought on the matter.

Lane, knocking again, seemed impatient when no one answered immediately. In an attempt to ease the Marshall’s tension, Alex spoke up, “A lot of the shops have adjusted hours since its Homecoming week.” Lane took a step away to check in with Olsen, so Alex stepped up to the door, knocking again. Alex looked over to Lane, hoping to get a signal on what to do next. Suddenly, the door was pulled open and a familiar voice caused Alex’s heart to drop.

“Alex?”

“Kara? What the hell?!”

Lane came rushing back, a hand on her holster, but the gun was left undrawn. “Who are you? Where’s LeAnn? I need to speak with her immediately.”

“Uh, Kara, and she’s just-” Kara had started to point towards the bedroom in answer to the intensity of the shorter woman. She was cut off as Lena, just tying the belt of her robe, came around from her hallway, “Kara, what’s going-” but she immediately stopped short upon seeing her guests. A gasp escaped as her face went pale and she faltered. Kara was immediately at her side, “Lee? What’s wrong?”

“Oh god Kara,” her heart breaking a million times over in that moment. “I’m so so sorry.” That was all the time they got as Lane proceeded to guide Lena down the hall to pack up some items and Alex guided Kara towards the kitchen with questions.

“Alex, what’s going on? I don’t…” shaking her head, worry etched across her features. “Something’s wrong,” repeating her notion from earlier.

“Kara, what are you doing here? How do you know this person?” Alex’s voice was low and intense. Her hand was grabbing Kara’s elbow a bit too tightly and she was staring at Kara with her interrogation eyes.

“She, she’s…” Alex could read Kara better than anyone. When she turned back towards Alex, it was with confusion and sadness. “She’s Lee.” Her voice was quiet, almost scared. It reminded Alex of the way Kara spoke when she’d first come to Midvale. Alex immediately softened.

“Oh, Kara.” She pulled her into an embrace; releasing her sister when she heard Lane returning from the bedroom. “I have to walk them down. Stay right here. Don’t move a muscle. I mean it Kara.” She left Kara standing wobbly in the kitchen to complete her assignment.

______________________________

Olsen moved towards Lena, her head on a swivel, catching a sharp glance from Lucy, then seeing Lena’s somber face. She moved with them towards their SUV with Alex trailing behind. She waved Sloan over to her. “I want you and Shepard to escort them to the town limits. Stay low profile.” She reached for him as he turned away to execute her orders. “And Sloan, I want to know the second their out of our jurisdiction.” He nodded, proceeding as instructed.

Alex stood with her hands on her hips. She took a breath, her head falling down as her lungs expelled. She shook her head a bit to dispel her disbelief of the situation. _What has Kara gotten herself into now_. She took a moment to glance around, everything feeling very normal and mundane. She sighed and headed back up to her sister.

______________________________

Olsen directed Lane to drive them as she settled into the back seat with Lena. She wanted to keep an eye on her. She was already upset and the information they needed to convey was not going to help. “Lena, how are you doing?”

Lena had been staring at her hands from the moment she’d strapped into her seat. She barely blinked, and although her eyes were a bit red and it seemed like she wanted to cry, no tears were forming. “I’m fine.” It came out a bit lower than she intended, so she cleared her throat. “What’s all this about? I thought you were coming for a visit, not to take me somewhere.” A hint of anger in her tone.

Olsen proceeded to explain the events leading to their arrival as dismay settled into Lena’s heart. _Oh god, Ruby. I’m so sorry Sam. I never should have involved her. What was I thinking?_

“Lena?” She was pulled from her internal berating. “We’re taking you to a safe house in National City. Sam and Jackson are already there with our Chief. Is there anything you need that you weren’t able to bring from the apartment?”

_Kara._ She could still feel Kara’s touch ghosting across her hands; smell a hint of strawberry; taste her on her lips. _No. Kara can never know. It’s far to dangerous. She would be far better off never seeing me again._ Shaking her head to aid in dispelling herself of such painful thoughts, she said “No. I’m fine.” Then she turned her gaze to the window and they rode on in silence.

______________________________

Maggie was standing at the dining room table with Jackson and Sam. They were setup to trace a call coming into Sam’s cell. Maggie had used the cell to send a message to Selena to have whoever was in charge contact Sam; That Sam wants to do a trade for her daughter. They’d been waiting to hear back when the door opened and Olsen, Little Luthor, and Lane walked in. Sam got up and ran towards Lena who enveloped her in an embrace, attempting to comfort her friend. “Lena! Thank God you’re okay!”

“Sam! I’m so sorry, Sam.” She rocked Sam a bit and they made their way to the sofa.

“They have her, Lena… They have my little girl and there’s nothing I can do and I’m just so so worried,” attempting to wipe her tears away.

Lena took a moment to get her emotions back under control. “Sam, I’m so sorry to have gotten you involved.” At that thought, her brain immediately lumped Kara into those she’d hurt just by knowing them. “All of this is my fault. I can’t apologize enough.”

“Don’t you dare take blame for your brother’s doing!” She held Lena’s hands tight and making eye contact to convey her seriousness. Lena let out a sigh and dropped her head.

A phone rang to which everyone responded. Lena picked up on the sudden tension and followed Sam as she moved towards the dining room table. Maggie answered the call as if she was Sam.

“Hello?”

“I understand. I have something you want. I want my daughter.”

“No. I want proof of life first.” A tone came through as the texted image registered. Maggie check it, nodding her head. Sam leaned into Lena with a modicum of relief.

“Understood.”

When the call ended, Maggie moved to Sam showing her the image of Ruby. She was sitting huddled in a corner, her eyes covered with a blindfold, and it looked like her arms might be tied behind her back. Otherwise, she didn’t appear to be harmed, but clearly scared. Jackson had moved in towards Sam to see as well. She curled into him as Lena backed away, her eyes glistening.

______________________________

Eve ended the call. _That sneaky bitch. She’s still working with law enforcement_. She reached over her desk for the file on Ms. Arias. She smiled when she found what she’d been looking for.

______________________________

Kara hadn’t said a word since Alex had returned to LeAnn’s apartment. She’d approached Kara as if she was a wounded animal, guiding her to the exit and into her vehicle. She radioed in that she would need to take the rest of the day and took Kara back to their own apartment. She was stirring together cocoa, glancing up to look at Kara every few moments, though Kara hadn’t moved.

She brought the cocoa to the couch, sitting next to Kara. She pulled the blanket from behind her and tucked it around Kara’s shoulders. “There. Now, talk to me Kara.” And she waited, sipping her own coffee and rubbing her sister’s back, waiting for Kara to open up.

It took longer than Alex anticipated, but Kara did seem to be rousing. She kind of collapsed into Alex. “I don’t understand. Was she lying to me the whole time? Was it all just some kind of con?” Her voice tremored with emotion and tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

Alex sighed. “How about I tell you what I know and then maybe you can just fill in some of the blanks. We’ll figure this out, okay?” Kara nodded against her shoulder. She sat up reaching for the cocoa and turning her attention to Alex.

“Okay, so all I really know is that two US Marshalls were in the office this morning. They’d come to pick up a witness from one of their cases. It turns out that witness was this LeAnn woman.” _Marshalls?_ Kara’s face was stunned, her mouth dropping open just a bit. “I was just there as a liaison for the department. I had no idea you would be there, nor did I know that you clearly know this woman.” She hesitated, “How do you know her Kara?” From her sister’s strong reaction, she thought she likely knew the answer. That this was the woman that caused Kara to consider her sexuality. That Kara liked this woman and that they had some kind of a relationship; intimate, if Alex had to guess based on LeAnn’s state of dress this morning.

Kara had been looking back down at the mug in her hands. “I met LeAnn at Jess’ shop. They’re friends. She owns the flower shop next door to Jess’. I guess Jess and Winn could tell we hit it off because they worked it so we all had lunch together yesterday. I hadn’t stopped thinking about her since we first met. We just connected; you know? I felt this pull... to be near her, even just in her orbit.” Her voice had softened to barely audible and she’d drifted off as more tears welled in her eyes. “I just had to see her again, so I went over last night. I’ve never felt so connected to someone like that before, Alex.”

Alex leaned forward to take her hands and pull her focus. Kara looked up to sister’s sympathetic eyes. Alex tried to come up with something positive to say, but _this situation is balls_.

Kara sighed. “Look, I appreciate this. I really do, Alex. But I, uh, I’m kinda spent. I think I’m just going to lay down for a bit.” She tightened her grip on Alex’s hand trying to convey her gratitude and Alex sighed, “yeah, of course.” Then, she moved into her bedroom leaving Alex on the couch.

Alex rubbed her fingers across her forehead, attempting to ward off the headache that’d been growing all day. She texted Jess. She needed to know how serious this LeAnn thing really was and she would need to tell Jess some excuse for the woman’s sudden departure.

______________________________

Lena had talked Sam into taking some hot tea to the bedroom for a bit of space and calm. Hopefully, her friend would be able to get at least a small amount of rest. She clearly hadn’t been sleeping much, if at all, since Ruby had been taken.

Sam started to mumble and twitch, clearly affected by a bad dream. Just as Lena moved to her side, Sam jolted awake with a scream, tears already streaming down her face. Lena began shushing her, trying to calm her down. “It’s okay. Hey. Hey, it’s okay.”

“No. No. No. No. No. She said she was gonna kill Ruby.”

“No, Sam. No. That was in your dream. Ruby’s going to come home safe.”

“Did they find the caller?”

“No.”

“Then Ruby’s not safe. We need to stop them. We need… We-” Sam’s fear began to consume her thoughts, her voice going quiet.

“Shh. Okay?” Lena took her hands in her own pulling her close.

Unknown to them, Lucy had rushed to the room at Sam’s scream. She’d seen Lena comforting her friend and rather than interrupt, reminding them even more of their circumstances, she allowed Lena to take the lead. She lingered long enough to be sure Sam was calming before returning to the dining room.

“I swear I am the only one Lex wants. I promise you, okay? I'm not gonna let him hurt Ruby. Ever. Okay? I promise. Okay? It's okay.” She moved in, placing her forehead against Sam’s as a show of comfort and solidarity.

A surge of anger at her brother and deep determination for Sam and Ruby flooded her, but she maintained her calm demeanor, shushing and rocking Sam to ease her tension. She stayed close to Sam until she could feel Sam waning, slowly moving her back to a resting position. With any luck, Sam would be able to manage a bit more sleep.

As the quiet really set in, Lena started to hear a small ‘bzz bzz’ every minute or so. She listened more carefully, starting to walk towards the noise. She found a tablet in one of the packed bags Sam and Jackson had brought into the room.

Sam was still awake enough to notice Lena’s movements. “Oh, it’s my tablet.”

Lena put a hand out to stop her from getting up, “You rest.” She grabbed up the tablet, trying 7829 (RUBY) as the passcode and it unlocked for her. “Looks like it’s just some emails. Nothing to worry about. Try to get some more sleep.” She’d spoken as nonchalantly as possible. Her eyes had zoned in on a new message: _We know you’re working with the Police. The trade is off._

Lena made an excuse for the bathroom and quickly locked herself inside. She hesitated, but the weight of all the consequences she was feeling today was too great to do nothing. She had to fix this; This had to end now.

She sent her own message back using a childhood nickname as proof of her identity: _You tell Lex that his Princess Anastasia is coming to him. Now, give me a different location for the trade and I’ll be there, and no matter what my brother has ordered you to do, you will not harm the girl, or I will end you._

She waited, her heart beating heavy in her chest. The tablet ‘bzz’d in her hands. An address and time were listed. Lena memorized it and deleted the conversation thread. She exited the bathroom, listening for the voices in the main room. They were still discussing the trade.

She had to move now. She returned to the bedroom quietly. Luckily, it seemed Sam’s exhaustion had won out. Lena quickly moved to leave the tablet and move towards the window. She eased it open, making her escape as quietly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any Earpers out there, you probably caught my little nod to one of my favorite TV gays, Waverly.


	9. 9 - How to Start a Fire

Sam whimpers and rocks seconds before jolting awake from her dream. She tries to get her heart rate to slow and figure out why she doesn’t recognize this room. As the nightmare that is her reality right now settled back on her, she groaned, dragging herself to the edge of the bed.

She sat for a moment contemplating her next move. She remembers Lena had been with her, but she’s currently alone. It’s eerily quiet and the pain in her heart is too loud. Sam quickly stands and heads back towards the dining room. She needs an update now.

She catches Jackson’s eye as she emerges from the hallway. He moves towards her automatically. She can’t help the slight smile even if it only stays for a second. She glances around the room noticing the lack of Lena.

Jackson moves his arms around her, embracing her in his comfort. She settles into it closing her eyes for a moment to appreciate it: him. She pulls away asking in a low voice, “where’s Lena?”

He looks to her confused, the start of a frown and his head shaking a bit. “She was with you… Bathroom, maybe?” Her eyes had narrowed at his response and she immediately moved back towards the hall shaking her head. “No, I just walked by…” She walked the hallway to the bathroom, the door wide open. “She’s not there.” Proceeding back towards the dining room.

Lucy had been leaning over the table next to Maggie, reviewing a map of nearby warehouses and empty industrial spaces as potential swap locations. Jackson and Sam’s low voices had been easy to ignore at first, but she straightened up as she noticed the increase in tension. “What is it?” She asked looking to Jackson.

“Uh, is there another bathroom here?”

Maggie had taken notice as Lucy straightened up and was now feeling the tension as well. She answered, “No, why?”

Sam came out and around Jackson, “Where’s Lena? Have you seen her?”

Kelly immediately made her way down the hallway to check things out. Maggie’s face hardened, not liking the dread that was pooling in her stomach. “She’s not laying down?”

“No, she-” and a sense of worry gripped Sam. She shook her head unable to voice her concerns.

Kelly came out of the hallway the worry of Lena missing on her face and her head shaking. “I checked the bathroom, both bedrooms, even the closets, she’s not here.” Redirecting her gaze, “Sam, did she say anything to you? Anything at all?”

Sam had moved to sit at the table. “I,” she tried to think of their conversation, but she’d been so tired and stressed. “She made me tea and we just sat. I don’t think we really talked. She told me I need to try for some sleep.” She was looking down at the table trying to picture what had occurred. There was the faint bzz of a vibration ring tone and Sam’s head snapped up. “My tablet. She had my tablet. It-”

She hadn’t noticed Lucy leaving, but she came back into the room with the tablet in question. “Is this it?”

Sam nodded, “She said it was just emails.” Jackson gripped her shoulder trying to convey some comfort and she took the tablet from Lucy to input the passcode.

Maggie asked Sam, “You don’t think she’d try to contact her brother alone, do you?”

Sam looked up from the tablet with panic in her eyes. A single unread message short enough to read in just the header: **_Come Alone_**. “Fuck.” She closed her eyes for moment wishing she was still just in her dream. She moved the tablet to Maggie’s waiting hands, making eye contact. “Yes actually, that sounds exactly like something Lena would do.”

______________________________

Lena turned down an alley, eyeing the brick building in front of her. She was early for the trade time and wanted to check the place out. She moved along the side wall, positioning herself to see through a cracked window. The space was large and fairly open. There were pillars spaced throughout and piles of trash and broken pallets. It was dark inside, but she noticed a section where sunlight was making it through from higher up. She decided to move towards the roof and attempt to find where that light was being let in from.

She quickly made her way up a fire escape and proceeded across the roof. She saw a damaged section of the building. As she got closer, she realized she could get inside through the debris. She maneuvered her way down and into the building, sparing a thought for being thankful her Midvale wardrobe excluded heels and pencil skirts. The room was empty except for the debris.

She tried the door which actually opened easily because the locking mechanism had also been damaged. She proceeded quietly down a hallway coming to a section of hall lined with large windows. She edged her way to look out of one seeing the open industrial space from above. She noticed light and shadow moving across the floor of the space. It was at the other end of the hall and back downstairs from her location.

She moved to the opposite wall where she could no longer see down into the industrial space and proceeded quickly down the hallway. She was contemplating moving downstairs when she heard mumbling. She froze, crouched where she was and listened hard. Voices and movement coming from behind her. She turned, _nothing_.

She eyed the area and noticed a metal grate along the bottom of the wall. She moved closer and the noises got louder. She didn’t recognize the voice. It was high pitched, feminine. Then another, more gruff voice which, after a few words, she did recognize. _Otis, that slimy, son of a bitch. Doesn’t sound like Mercy though_.

She listened a bit longer, deciding her best bet would be to create a distraction. She looked around finding a cabinet with old cleaning supplies. Her eyebrow raised and slight smile graced her features. _Perfect_.

______________________________

Lucy paced the driveway. She should’ve realized Lena was feeling guilty; that she wasn’t one to wait for others to act. That she would- “Stop.”

Lucy’s head whipped around to find Kelly walking towards her. She huffed at the sight and continued her angry-pacing. “Lucy, stop.” She felt Kelly’s hand on her shoulder and she froze. “None of us saw it. None of us realized this might happen. This isn’t your fault, Lucy.”

“I was the one who saw them talking last. I should’ve-”

“Lucy.”

Lucy closed her eyes, her arms tensely crossed her chest, and she let out a sigh. Kelly’s hand tightened on her shoulder. “Come on. Maggie’s talking to the trade team now.” Kelly turned to head back inside hoping Lucy would follow.

Lucy dropped her head, chin to her chest. “Yeah… yeah, okay.” She knew she needed to focus on the task at hand. With any luck, they would find Lena at the trade. She walked into the house where everyone was prepping to head out.

Maggie moved into the room, hanging up and eyeing everyone. “Ready?” Heads nodded in agreement and they loaded up the vehicles to meet the local SWAT team.

______________________________

Otis was pacing in a side hall. He needed space from Eve who’d been degrading him all day. _How could Lex leave me here with **that** bitch? After Mercy. Unfuckingbelievable. After all I’ve done for him, he just-_

A loud explosion rang out, rocking Otis to his knees. He scrambled to get up running back towards the main space. He turned towards the office and saw Eve running out as well. Smaller explosions continued to domino, glass blasting out and raining down from above while he ducked and stumbled.

“Otis! Get the kid! NOW!!” Eve had to yell over the sound of the inferno blazing around them.

“Oh sure, I’ll get the kid.” He tried to move quicker as metal twisted and fell across the space. Letting out a “Fuck!” as smaller explosions continued to rock the area. He mumbled absentmindedly to himself in a petulant voice while making his way to the office where the kid had been secured: ‘Otis, get the kid. Otis, you’re stupid. Otis, I hope Lex kills you next.’ “Fucking bitch thinks she can just run away.”

The fire was quickly spreading throughout the aged infrastructure. He grabbed the door handle noticing it was already getting hot to the touch. _Gotta get the fuck outta here_. He scrambled to the corner, where a now conscious, but still dazed Ruby was rousing. “We gotta go!”

She shrinks at the volume of his voice, but isn’t aware enough of her surroundings to realize their predicament.

Otis moved the blanket out of his way. He unlocked her cuffs from the metal table leg she’d been attached to and from behind her back. He sat back on his heel to look at the girl and to tell her she needs to stay close if she wants to stay safe. But before the words are actually out of his mouth, his head gets slammed sideways into the wall and he collapsed at Lena’s feet.

She drops the metal pipe she’d been wielding and rushes to Ruby. “Ruby? Are you okay?” She grabs the girl by her shoulders and attempts to make eye contact. “Look at me... It’s Lena.”

“Lena?” The dazed girl remains confused, but quickly moves to embrace Lena tightly.

Lena holds her tightly too, so thankful to have Ruby in her arms. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

______________________________

Maggie was standing at the edge of their containment area. They’d prepped and waited at the location watchful for any sign of their suspects, Lena, or the girl. They waited and waited and waited. No one ever showed up.

Either Lena received other messages they didn’t have access to, the suspects were planning on skipping the trade regardless, or they got spooked.

Maggie stood staring at nothing in particular, hands on her hips, wondering how on Earth she got to this moment. _I mean, I’m good at my job. It’s like my thing. My priority. I’ve lost relationships over it. And now, I get this big, I mean **huge** , case; my witness gets shot at, a Marshall gets injured, another witness’ daughter gets kidnapped, and my witness ditches protective custody._ She shakes her head and takes a deep breath, trying to reign her thoughts in and get a hold of their situation.

Her phone rings. She answers it immediately. “Sawyer. Yes. Where? How long? Don’t move. I’m coming to you.” Turning back towards her SUV; “Olsen! Lane! Gotta lead!”

They converge at the vehicles, where Jackson and Sam were still waiting, their disappointment and anxiety palpable even from the windows. “Chief?”

______________________________

Metal can be heard falling from the ceiling, clanging as it hits below, and echoing throughout the old building. Lena gripped Ruby tighter. “We have to go, okay? I want you to hold this over your mouth and nose, okay? And keep your face down, alright?” She scoops up the six-year-old, who immediately tucks her face into Lena’s neck. “Close your eyes, okay Ruby?” Lena steps over Otis’ legs and moves to the doorway. “If someone tries to stop us, I want you to just keep going. Okay? You don’t stop until you’re safe.” Looking down at the girl who’s been so silent. “You hear me Ruby? You run.” She feels a slight nod and whimper at her shoulder.

Making sure the way is clear, she moves away from the offices, opposite from the direction she saw Eve leaving. She moves quickly back through the way she had planned her exit. The fire rages on, consuming everything in its reach.

Lena turns another corner. Ruby whimpering on her shoulder, but she holds tight and didn’t fight Lena’s instructions. “We’re close Ruby.” She coughs some, stuttering her steps. _There!_ The door. “Very close.”

She continued running down the hall and out through the heavy door. Rushing to inhale the open air and producing a coughing fit. She crouched down, setting Ruby on her feet. “Are you okay Ruby?” She ran her eyes over the girl to check for injury. She looked fairly unharmed and minimally sooty. She had teary eyes that finally seemed to be taking in her surroundings.

Lena took another moment to confirm their condition. Feeling like their luck must be ready to run out by now, she urged Ruby ahead. “Let’s get some distance from here, yeah?” _The further we get, the safer we’ll be_.

Ruby nodded, her lip trembling a bit, but she stayed quiet, gripping Lena’s hand like a vice. Lena stood up, getting her bearings, and began to rush them down the alley towards the sound of firetruck horns. She tried to move quickly, but with her coughing and Ruby still a bit disoriented, they were both stumbling occasionally. She rubbed her fingers along Ruby’s hand. “It’s okay, Ruby. We’re okay.”

______________________________

Olsen and Lane approach the SUV as Maggie says, “Got word of a large structural fire in the West End. A young girl was spotted in the area earlier in the day.” Heads nodded and they moved to head-out.

As Maggie got in, she quickly answered Jackson’s questioning look. “Heading to check out a possible lead.” She didn’t want to give them too much hope not knowing what they’d find when they arrived at the scene.

______________________________

They stepped out of the alley, putting distance between themselves and the inferno that was still raging. Looking around, Lena pointed to a street corner at the end of the block where people were gathering to watch the flames. “There, Ruby, okay? Let’s get you home.” Lena started coughing again, she pulled her hand from Ruby’s, moving it to her chest. “Don’t stop.” She tried to keep pace with the girl. “It’s okay,” waving the girl forward, as her own steps faltered. She bent over, a painful cough tearing from her lungs.

As she stood back up, a shadow formed and a chill ran down her spine. A sharp, hard pressure pushed into her lower ribs. Lena froze. Her breath catching in her throat, at the sound of a deep voice in her ear; “Your brother would like a word with you.”

A black sedan with dark tented windows pulled up to the curb. “Call her back.” Ruby continued walking, too dazed to realize she was alone again.

“Not likely asshole. She walks or I start screaming.” He grunted and pushed her towards the car, shoving her into the backseat. He pushed in after her, telling to Eve to “Drive.”

______________________________

At the quiet knock, Alex quickly opened the door, so as not to disturb Kara, who was still laying down. She greeted Jess and Winn, guiding them to the kitchen. She wanted to get an idea of how this conversation was going to go before bringing Kara back into it.

Jess started in immediately nervous about the tone of Alex’s request. “Alex, what’s going on? Where’s Kara? Is she okay?”

Alex put her hand on Jess’ shoulder; “Kara’s resting. I just wanted to talk a minute before waking her. Please sit. Coffee?”

Jess nodded, but Winn waved her off, instead wishing to proceed. “So, what’s up Alex?”

Alex took a deep breath, willing herself to exhale slowly, in an effort at calm. She turned back to them approaching with coffees for herself and Jess, then sitting with them. “You both know LeAnn, yes?” They nodded still slightly confused.

“Okay, I’m just going say it… This morning I knocked on LeAnn’s door to find Kara having slept over (she attempted to ignore Jess’ gasp). Yes, well, I wasn’t there alone. She was being taken into the custody of US Marshalls.” She allowed time for their jaws to drop, which they did. Followed quickly be the two looking to each other for what they should or shouldn’t say.

“See.” Alex pointed between the two. “That. That right there is why I needed to see you.” She turned to check Kara still hadn’t heard them. “You know something.” Winn immediately started to waver under Alex’s sharp eyes. She knew he’d never been able to stand up to her questioning. He’d been intimidated by her from the day they met and especially knew better than to try to hide something Kara related. He easily broke under her glare.

He squeaked a little as he gasped the words out: “LeAnn is actually Lena Luthor. I knew of her from MIT. She’s a witness in hiding from her brother who’s wanted by the FBI and homeland security.” Jess just sighed next to him knowing the truth needed to be said.

Alex sat dumbstruck for a moment, then let out a “Well shit” and settled back into her chair. Alex was familiar with the case itself just not the people in it. Lex was a dangerous man with lots of resources. No wonder the Marshalls took her extraction so seriously. He’d already attempted to silence her twice.

“Yeah.” They all sat for a moment in silence.

“Kara doesn’t know?” She figured from their conversation, but wanted to confirm.

“No, I don’t think she suspects anything… I’m so sorry Alex. I- When I saw how excited Kara was about her… It just had been so long since I’d seen her so happy (Jess reached over to take his hand in support). And Lena was LeAnn now. And really, she is so great and smart and funny and kind and generous, no matter her name, and I just... I just figured no one would ever know about Lena. That’s the whole idea, isn’t it? For them to live their new identities… That Lena was no more and Kara and LeAnn could just be happy with each other.”

Alex nodded, letting Winn know she didn’t blame him. He’d only ever wanted the best for Kara and he never would’ve harmed Kara intentionally. She stayed silent, thinking about what to do now.

Jess couldn’t wait any longer to ask, “Alex? What does that mean for Lena? That you were there this morning… Is she- Is she okay?”

Alex reached over to take Jess’ hand shaking her head. “I’m sorry Jess. I don’t really know. I’m sure she’s safe. It’s protective custody after all, but I don’t really know what’s happening… Why she was picked up or if she’ll be back.”

Jess brought a hand to her mouth covering another gasp. She hadn’t even thought of that; “That could happen? She could… just not come back?”

Alex realized then that all three of them had grown to care for this LeAnn/ Lena person. She thought for a moment about these three people she knew so well, about the kinds of people they are and the kinds of love they have for each other. She nodded to herself realizing that if LeAnn ever did come back, she’d like to meet her for real. After all, she’d be damned if she didn’t make an effort to care for anyone who was capable of getting Kara to open her heart again.

They all startled a bit hearing a door open down the hall. Light footsteps were getting closer, until a dispirited Kara came edging around the corner and eyed them all. “I smelled coffee. Didn’t know we were having a meeting.”

She smiled slightly, but her sad eyes were still clearly on display. Jess had already gotten up and moved in for a hug. “Kara, hey.” She gave a tight embrace, rubbing Kara’s back in comfort.

At the release, Alex stood, moving to pull a mug down for her sister. “Did you get some rest?”

She nodded in return, and again (with a quiet “please”) at the raised mug Alex was directing towards her in question. Alex proceeded to start Kara’s cocoa, then turned back to the room. Jess was guiding Kara to the couch and Winn had moved away from the table as well. She finished the cocoa, grabbed her own coffee, and trailed into the living space.

“So, uh, spit it out already… What’s going on now?”

They all looked at Kara, varying degrees of concern, anxiety, and _guilt_ ; Kara stuck for a moment on that last one, eyeing Winn suspiciously. Alex looked to Winn as well, who’d sunk way back into the recliner he was in, dumbstruck and panicked. She rolled her eyes at him. Giving him a reprieve, she moving forward on her chair to look at Kara.

“Well Kara, it seems some new information regarding LeAnn’s identity has come to light.” Kara’s head snapped from Alex’s to Winn’s and back, confusion on her face.

“What?”

“Kara, LeAnn’s real name is Lena Luthor.” Alex nodded a bit at the glimmer of recognition in Kara’s eyes. She wasn’t one to really follow celebrities much though, so Alex guided her through why that name might be familiar. “She’s from Metropolis. Her brother was appointed CEO of Luthor Corp after their father died. Evidently, he’s been under investigation. Lena is a witness to his crimes and as such she’s being protected.” She tried to convey the important parts while excluding the more harrowing words like FBI, Homeland Security, and attempted murder. Alex eyed her carefully.

Kara continued her stunned silence for a moment, only letting out a quiet, “Oh.” 


End file.
